Sereena Mikealson:Welcome to the new age
by xxxsammy03
Summary: (starts 3x13)When youngest of the original siblings:Sereena Mikealson gets awoken after 2 centuries of a dagger to her chest, all she is looking for is revenge to the person that put her there in the first place.Her brother. But revenge is not all she seeks. After 1000 years of no feelings, Sereena finely gets love-struck. But what happens when he finds out her dirty little secret?
1. Awakened

**FULL SUMMARY- **

**(starts 3x13. Follows the series.) When youngest of the original siblings: Sereena Mikealson gets awoken after two centuries of a dagger to her chest, all she is looking for is revenge to the person that put her there in the first place. Her brother. But revenge is not all she seeks. After 1000 years of no feelings, Sereena finely gets love-struck. But what happens when he finds out her dirty little secret? And what will happen when the only person she trusts is killed by the one she loves? Who will she choose? Will she make it out of Mystic Falls alive? **

**This story will lead into "The Originals" (She is one after all) and she will go to New Orleans, but not before a lot of chapters take place. :D :D :D **

**Anyway Enjoy.**

My name is Sereena Mikealson; I am a one thousand and one year old vampire, an original to be precise. This means I was one of the first vampires ever created. My mother Esther was a very powerful witch, she did the spell or ritual to turn my siblings, my father and I into these monsters. But not herself. My mother never wanted a part in this life, my father on the other hand persuaded her into doing the spell, telling her it was for our own good and protection against the werewolves who had killed my younger brother Henrik.

Not long after our family becoming vampire my mother had died, killed by my half brother Nicklaus who she had betrayed and lied to. My brother is the original hybrid, the very first werewolf/vampire crossbreed- Feared by all.

After that my father made it his vampire's life ambition to hunt down Niklaus and kill him for what he had done, my father had become this monster worst than any other one of us. The vampire that hunts vampires. A myth some say, or others a lie. But he isn't. From that point on the rest of my family has been on the run for centuries.

In 1760 when I found out the truth about my mothers death, the fact that my brother had killed her and lied about it for 749 years, telling us it was father that murdered her. I was furious; I wanted to tell the others of my family, my other brothers Elijah and Kol and my sister Rebekah, Nik didn't let me. He daggered me, letting me slumber away for who knows how long. That was probably why he had daggered my eldest sibling Finik, maybe Fin found out long ago of Nik's sin and just like me paid the price.

Now here I am, my eyes finely opening. I gasped, Elijah stood with the bloody dagger in his hand, letting me finely awake. He touched my shoulder and smiled slightly, I smiled back and grasped hold of his arm before sitting up in the coffin I was once laying in.

"What happened? Were am I?" I asked angrily, looking down at my clothes, I still wore my 18th century lime green summer dress that I wore the night that Klaus daggered me.

"Your in a house, you've been asleep for two hundred and fifty two years." Elijah told me; I nodded shocked, anger boiling through me. He left me for 252 years- how dare he?

Looking around the room I saw three other people standing behind Elijah. Two of which were very familiar to me- my brothers Kol and Fin. Kol wore late 18th century clothes like me. His shirt stained with blood and hair scruffy. Fin wore 10th century clothes also bloody and slept in.

I grinned and leaped out of the coffin and blurred towards them, throwing my arms around both. "Kol. Fin" I said embracing them tightly.

"Hello sister, I've missed you." Kol smiled back giving me the equal amount of love.

Fin only just hugged and whispered, "Missed you." in my ear. I heard someone clear his or her throat; I pulled away and turned to look at a tall blue eyed, black haired vampire with very distinguished features.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Damon Salvatore, welcome to the land of the living Miss. Mikealson." He winked and reached for my hand before ever so lightly kissing my knuckles. I smiled playfully and nodded.

After a short moment of polite greetings Elijah and the other vampire Damon escorted me, Fin and Kol to a living room, parlor room. Elijah told us to wait outside as he advanced, I heard the voice of Niklaus and I snapped, I will kill him, I will make him pay for what he did to me, to Kol, to Fin and to Mother. He _will_ be sorry!

I shook my head, inhaling I walked through followed by Kol. Klaus made eye contact with both of us then stepped back. "Sereena. Kol." He said taking a few steps away all the while raising his hands in surrender.

"Long time brother." Kol said about to pounce with me but we were beaten by Fin who stabbed Klaus with one of the daggers sitting on a plate that Elijah had brought in, he stabbed him right at the palm of the hand. Giving him just a taste of what pain we felt.

I grew out my fangs and blurred towards him, all the while retrieving the dagger from Fin I stabbed him in the stomach. "This is for our mother you bastard." I whispered in his ear. Then just like a family reunion Rebekah walked in, advancing towards Klaus as well anger clear on her face. She swung her fist at his face and smirked.

"Go to hell." She told him joining me and Kol who was now holding Klaus down and was whispering atrocities to him. I on the other hand slapped him and was joining Bekkah in glaring at him. I took the dagger once more and pierced it into his shoulder before casually strolling away to were Elijah stood. I'll leave the rest to Kol and Rebekah.

"Your free to leave." Elijah said calmly too the two standing vampires not turning away from the little show happening before him, Damon and another one who I didn't yet have the pleasure to meat nodded to one another and left walking hesitantly to the two double doors of the room.

"This is family business." He said.

I smirked. "Indeed it is." After I said that we all had a little fun in tormenting my "poor" older brother. Not that he didn't deserve it!

We all stood around with glasses of whine and blood, Elijah had explained a lot of the basics of that had happened since we were daggered. We were now waiting for Niklaus to apologize. Well we were anyway …Rebekah though had other ideas, she picked up a vase, "I like what you've done with the place, Nik…" she smirked before throwing the glass vase at a near by painting making it fall and glasses to shatter. I winced.

"Shame I liked that piece." I snarked sarcastically. Kol grinned and draped an arm at my shoulders.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place were we could all call home, place were we could be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again…" Nik pouted almost on the verge of tears.

I held back a smile accomplishment, and said: "Quite right, none of us will be."

I started to walk away from him with Elijah and Kol following behind, Fin smirked: "Your staying behind."

"Were leaving you Nik," Rebekah stated coming towards us.

"Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench," I spoke after hearing what that girl did to my older sister; I'll most definitely have fun doing it. No one daggers my family without me killing them after. No one.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Klaus threatened towards me. Kol stepped forward and protectively pushed me behind his arm so that Klaus couldn't hurt me. Well its not like I couldn't defend myself; I'm a one thousand-year-old 16-year-old vampire, if that makes any sense?

Elijah then started speaking, "Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." I smirked knowing that was all true.

"I'm the hybrid! I shan't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." he shouted intimidatingly, I rolled my eyes at his attitude towards feeling like I could dagger him there and then.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah shrugged; this coffin they speak of is where my mother is kept as a weapon to be used against Klaus, and against all of us really.

Klaus glared at all of us trying to intimidate us as best he could but we didn't back down, didn't look the least bit affected by it either.

The double doors open making us all turn our attention to the entering woman that has been dead for centuries. Our mother. Esther.

"Mother?" Rebekah gawked after exchanging a look with the older woman. Klaus and the rest of us gasped. She still wore her 10th century clothing like Fin, with a grass green foot length dress; she had a certain air to her, one that showed authority and grace.

Mother didn't say anything but walked head held up high towards Niklaus who was pouting not making eye contact with the woman. "Look at me." She told him. "Do you know why I'm here?" she asked.

Nik now had tears running down his face, "You're her to kill me." He said.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." She finished turning to look at us; I had to give hats off to my mother, who other person in their right mind would ever forgive Klaus for what he has done over the years. He is the definition of broken and unrepairable.

I smiled tears waling up in my own eyes.


	2. Dangerous Liasons

**IN this story Damon is slightly younger, at the age of 19. Fits the plot better. **

Its cold and dark in the parking lot of Mystic hospital, at minus three degrees. Rebekah and me stand behind a truck a waiting the arrival of the Doppelgänger wrench Elena, she was talking to some bleu eyed blond haired boy who I don't think I know the name of yet. I was getting restless and just wanted to hurt her, we made a deal to our mother and brother that not to kill the girl but doesn't mean we can't have fun with her…

"This is cruel…" Rebekah started, "I love it." She whispers making me smirk. Its fun to be back, especially with my darling sister.

"Ha here she comes, get ready sister." I say advancing quietly, before blurring towards the car. I dug my feet in the ground and made the reversing SUV crash into me, not that it hurt one bit. I heard Elena grown and saw her look in the rearview mirror, no point I was gone already. Getting out of the car she stumbled over to where I once stood.

Rebekah sighed and blurred over behind her, Elena turned around, her heart beating quick her breath heavy. She stared at the glaring blonde. I joined them, sneaking behind the brunette, I tapped her shoulder lightly and smiled over innocently all the while waving once. She turned and gasped pointing loslty and both of us.

"Hello there." I spoke with my deep English accent like my siblings.

Rebekah shared a look with me before looking back down at Elena, "Drive much?" she asks before I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against her car door.

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt." Rebekah said menacingly.

"Your time to pay." I said growing my fangs and squeezing tighter around her neck as Bekkah attempted to bight but unfortunately good old Elijah rudely interrupted us. Joy!

"Hello Brother." I smiled as he gripped both our necks and slammed us against the bonnet. Why would he want to save the Wrench anyway?

"Leave. Both of you. Now!" he said, I smirked.

"Awe why would I do that?" I asked pushing his hand off my neck.

"Are you challenging me Sereena?" He asks, by now Rebekah had blurred away like a coward leaving me to deal with him.

"Your pathetic, both of you. Watch your back Elena." I menaced before speeding away at Vampire speed towards the mansion, trying to catch up with Bekkah.

Tired I made it to my room and slumped limply onto the bed. Falling asleep quickly.

Birds are singing, light is shining. Morning has arrived.

As I came through the main door of the living room, I see Kol and Rebekah. Kol getting his suit and bow-tie fitted for tonight by an old man with a measure and a pare of examining glasses at his neck , we are having a family reunion ball, celebrating our families awakening. It was mother's idea. Rebekah wore a fancy gold colored dress; she was examining her Lapis Lazuli daylight ring all the while getting comfortable on the leather sofa.

"Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am." Kol asked looking at himself in the mirror as he cuffed his shirt. I rolled my eyes and went over to him, hugging him quickly as a morning greeting.

"Ah Kol, you know she cant be compelled my dear." I tell him making Fin grin and high five me. I sat next to Rebekah, whispering that yesterday night was fun. She nodded her head agreeingly also high fiving me.

The doors swung open and in entered devil himself- Klaus. "You went after Elena, what is wrong with you?" he said angrily at the both of us, I smirked and waved sweetly at him.

"Good morning to you too brother." I greeted sarcastically.

"Oh here we go." Rebekah chimed shifting position so she could see him better. Klaus frowned and pointed at me.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" I shrugged,

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol said trying to defend us.

"Oh go back to starring at your self." Klaus said.

I frowned. "And who are you, our father?" I asked standing up.

"No Sereena. But you're in my house so-

"Lets take it outside then brother." I said challenging him, he shook his head and smirked.

"No need." He said.

"What scared to hit a girl is that it?" I asked pushing him, he caught my arms and was now attempting to break my bones but-

"Enough!" Mother said breaking us apart, I threw my hands up in surrender stepping away from him. "Niklaus come." She said turning away and expecting him to follow and he did.

"Saved by mommy… again" smirked Kol as Nik walked away, he suddenly turned and glared at my brother but still left the room.

After our little rant I decided to go to Mystic Grill, which I've learnt is the normal hang out for todays crowds of Mystic Falls. I got Elijah to drop me off. Once inside I went straight to the bar.

"Glass of bourbon." I commanded the bar tender then noticed it's the same boy as yesterday night; I smirked slightly reading the nametag. "Mathew." I said.

He frowned, "I'm sorry how old are you?" he asked gesturing at my attire, I shrugged leaning onto the bar.

"One thousand and sixteen years old why?" I smirked.

He sighed; "Seriously how old?" he asked getting impatient.

"Sixteen." I shrugged trying to hold in my laugh, how dumb can people be and I thought he knew about vampires.

"Sorry cant."

"Yes you can and you will. Get me a glass of bourbon." I compelled, starring deeply into his eyes. He nodded in daze and went over to pore me a drink, I smiled and thanked him innocently before turning my body to look at the rest of the bar.

Two girls sat at one of the tables, one of being Elena Gilbert, Miss. Doppelgänger. What a pleasure? The other girl had blonde curls that arrived at her middle back, and green eyes. I sipped my drink and listened to there conversation about my family.

_"…__. The Originals throwing a ball. Like an actual ball." _Elena Gilbert says, sighing.

_The blonde shakes her head, "It's some Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the Evil Witch an audience with you?" _Does she now, well how weird of you mother. I raised a brow at their on going chat about their petty little lives, sad that…

"Hi." I here Bekkah say from next to me.

"Hello. Did you follow me here?" she smiled.

"Bored at home, so are you actually listening to what they're saying?" I shrugged.

"Not really just bored myself." She nodded and decided to talk to the two girls. Oh goody…

"Careful Caroline. Its all well and good till she stabs you in the back." I smirked and raised a brow; putting down my drink I joined their little talk.

"Sereena Mikealson, pleasure." I said sticking my hand out for Caroline to shake, she stared at it and awkwardly shook it.

"Don't worry I don't bite, unless I'm hungry." I winked.

"What are you two doing here? I know your moms rules. No hurting the locals." Elena-Bitchy Gilbert said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes all the while taking a seat.

"Get over your self Elena. Its not all about you." Rebekah said, I tried to hold in laughter. Bekkah tapped my shoulder as her way to say bye, before she walked away towards Matt Donavon- the bar tender I compelled.

"Oh sorry may I?" I asked getting comfy in my seat, Caroline rolled her own eyes and nodded slightly. She had her eyes glued on what my sister was doing; Bekkah was in the process of handing Matt an invitation to the ball tonight.

"Oh my god. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him to the ball?" She asked, the question aimed at me. I shrugged and was about to answer when Elena dipped in.

"Probably trying to get this reaction from us." She said.

I scoffed, "Do you really think she cares?" I asked them about to stand. "Anyway will you excuse me I have a chaperone to compel?" I slipped my leather jacket on.

"What time is this stupid dance anyway?" she asked Elena. I turned around and smiled agitatedly at the girl.

"Seven O'clock. I hope you you'll escort my dear brother. It was a pleasure to finely meat you Miss. Forbes, until tonight." I nodded in both hers and Elena's direction and walked off out of the grill.

I spotted a familiar face, Damon Salvatore. Smiling sweetly I approached the leaning man. "Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to see you again."

He smiled back, "Same here Sereena. So who's your date tonight." I shrugged.

"I was hoping it would be you Mr. Salvatore." I said joining him with my back against the wall.

"Ha-ha how old are Sereena?" He asked playfully.

"A lot older than you that's for sure," I said jokingly.

I scoffed, I know I may look 16/17 but trust me I act a lot older than I am. "Fair point, well count me in Miss. Mikealson." I grinned and nodded before blurring away back home to get ready.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror; I were a flamboyant red dress that falls down to my feet, I have matching red lipstick, a ruby necklace and black heels and to finish my look off I had my dark Chesnutt hair in loose curls that sat at the middle of my hourglass back.

Turning to leave I find Rebekah also admiring herself. "Come on sister lets go." I told her walking out of the door and towards the stairs.

"Who's escorting you?" Bekkah asked.

"Damon Salvatore," I smiled descending down the grand staircase.

"Careful with him, he's to busy licking the feet of wench." I rolled my eyes.

"It's only a dance, get over your self sister dear. And anyway who ells was I supposed to take?" she sighed and nodded agreeingly.

"Just be careful," she smiled rubbing my back, I nodded and walked away from her and towards Damon whom was to busy talking to some woman named Carol Lockwood, she was talking about how to accept our family with a smile and kindness. (Probably because if she doesn't we'd kill her.)Right move there Love…

I saw Kol also approaching them; I shook my head and sighed as he winked at me as a way to say: watch this.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikealson, this is my sister Sereena. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." He said with the façade of a charming gentleman. But of course I know who my brother is…

Damon glared at him and spoke up, "Damon Salvatore. Have we met?"

Kol looked at me then at him giving Damon a tight and cold smile. "I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." With that he left us, Damon glaring daggers after him and me just rolling my eyes in embarrassment. He probably did it on purpose knowing that Damon was my date.

"So…" I say seeing Damon's eyes on a now entering Elena dressed in a black dress that wasn't really my taste in fashion, it was a black laced princess dress.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going for a drink. Talk to you later Damon." He snapped his head over to look at me.

"Sorry yes of course talk to you later Sereena." He said. I nodded in disappointment and jealousy before walking away and joining Kol in a brotherly sisterly bitch conversation about good old Elena.

After a few a more greetings and smiles to people I don't know I heard Elijah call over to everyone.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." He said, I smiled and thank god as I was just saved from indulging another boring greeting and sweet-talk.

"Please excuse me." I say to the small group of people who I was talking to. I slowly make my way up the staircase and join my siblings upon it. Standing between Kol and Klaus I whisper: "So much for having Damon as my escort." I gestured towards the man standing in the crowd next to Elena.

"Well I hate to say I told you so but…." Kol chimed shrugging and taking another sip of his champagne. I roll my eyes and listen politely to a now speaking Elijah.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." He finished walking back down the stairs. I followed wanting to go find Damon, but of course he goes with Elena so that leaves me with… oh wait- No one.

I watched as many people went off to dance with there partner feeling slightly lonesome myself..."May I?" I heard a voice call from behind, I turn to find Stefan Salvatore asking for my hand.

I smiled and nodded taking it with thanks. "You didn't have to." I tell him as he led me to the ballroom.

"Its only fair if my brother leaves on your own," I nodded and started dancing to a mellow song with a distinct beat. I think its name was Give me Love.

I looked up into his forest green eyes and he smiled leaning in slightly about to kiss me, I leaned in to feeling like the world was empty like the only two in it was me and him but then he looked away so suddenly almost afraid to look at me... why though?

There was silence for a few moments."So…Elena is lucky to have you both at her side like this." I start trying to break the now awkward silence between us but was sung over to another dance partner- Kol.

He grins. "Don't tell me your becoming the new Elena, darling sister?" He jokes noticing I was with both Stefan and Damon tonight.

"I don't think that's possible." He nods and looks over to a now leaving Elena and Stefan.

"Everyone is leaving you aren't they?" I roll my eyes and walk off away from the dancing, slightly annoyed at his jokes for the night.

"Sereena it was a joke." I shrug at his words and lean back against the wall.

A few minutes past and Rebekah joined us. "So where's your date?" she asked looking over to me.

"Where's yours?" I asked back looking around for Damon… or Stefan.

"Flirting with his ex." She told me trying to hold her head up high and confident even though she was feeling just as shit as me right now.

"You've changed Bekkah. You know, settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." Kol said patronizing her.

I smirked. "She isn't settling. She brought him here to kill him- he's Elena's friend, if he dies she suffers. Isn't that right sister." Saying that I looked back at the dancers.

"Yes quite right and I was Hoping if you two could help your sweet and kind sister into doing this." She asked looking at us hopingly.

I scoffed, "Your all but nice Bekkah, but I'll admit I'm bored so…" I shared a look with Kol.

"And spit right in the face of mother?" He grins looking over to her.

Kol and me say one after the other:"I'm in." she smiles, we- all three of us do. The fun begins…

After a good thirty minutes of no exchange of words, Kol and me spot Rebekah who walks beside us so we can talk. "What are we waiting for?" in a low tone.

"I'm itching to kill something Bekkah-boo." He teases, she sends him a glare.

"You sound like a serial killer." I patronize, making Kol shrug and roll his eyes.

"I'm serious here." He tells me.

"The mayor cornered me. Give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside." I nodded but Kol scoffed stopping her.

"Outside? What's wrong with right here on the stairs? Make a spectacle of it." He smirked gesturing his glass around.

"You sound like an idiot, you know that Kol?" I told him glaring. He rolls his eyes.

"And anyway mother would kill us if we ruined her party so children see you outside." She said walking away. I smiled and shook my head; Kol glared and tilted his head back.

"I could just feed off someone here." He chimed.

"Don't you dare!"

"But little sister it amuses me, gives me a warm fuzzy feeling in my tummy." He told me rubbing his belly.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I said you sound like a serial killer."

"Well I am a Vampire darling so…"

We had finely made it outside after a small unnoticeable sign from Bekkah, Kol and me stand by a bush in the darkness of the cold parking lot just awaiting the moment to just—Wait were is going? Rebekah turned and took Mathew Donny (His new nickname) back inside.

"Oh don't tell me she's starting to feel for this boy?" I ask, Kol just shakes his head in disapproval.

"well if she wont kill him I will." He said and blurred back in side.

Oh great! Just great!

There was a crowd that had reassembled in the entrance hall, all the talking was over when my mother started to say her speech. Fin made Kol and me behave for once. I couldn't help but smirk as I over heard Elijah talking to Elena about my mother's intentions, if they were pure or if she still wanted Niklaus dead.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Mother said with just as much grace as a queen before raising her glass and sipping the Champaign within it.

I smiled up at her and cheered before sipping some myself. She smiled back and nodded. One by one we all sipped.

Under the stairs Kol and me spoke for a few moments before he went over to Rebekah, probably to interrogate her on what she was doing outside.

"There you are." He said.

"We waited for you outside. Where's Mathew?" I asked joining them.

"It's Matt… and about that, I, uh, change my mind. I don't want to ruin mothers night." She said, I could tell she was lying, she did like this boy. Just for a stupid gesture he did towards her!

"If you wont, I will." I told her about to leave but she stops me.

"Don't tell me you like this boy. What did he do? He gave you five seconds of his attention?" Kol sighs angrily, "Don't be so predictable Rebekah."

"Kol, you don't have to be so rude about it." I say trying to calm them and defend Bekkah.

"Just leave him be, both of you." she raised her voice and walked away. I sighed and looked over to Kol who was glaring after her once more, he then looked at me and smirked.

"As you wish, sister" he said in a slightly off-putting tone of voice. "Come Sereena, we have business to deal with." He paused. "Very important business." He whispered and stalked way towards the outside balcony upstairs. Oh here we go.

I shortly followed spotting _Matt _straightaway standing at the railing of the stairs. I went over and started to speak.

"Enjoying the ball?" I asked.

He nodded slightly uncomfortable, his heart started to beat fast and he stepped away from me. "Yeah its great thanks, well I'm going out for, uh, some air…" he turned on his heel and walked out onto the balcony away form me, were Kol stood but was not seen. Then he turned back around to see that I was right in front, scaring him slightly he took a step back and into Kol who pushed him back forward.

"Matt. Good evening, your Rebekah's friend, we haven't met." Kol spoke trying to smile, but it was to fake to count.

"Matt Donavon." The boy said reaching out to shake Kol's hand. Poor thing really doesn't know what were about to do…

"Kol Mikealson. This is my sister-

"Sereena." I say smiling as Kol started to break Matt's hand until the point you could here a crack. Matt shrieked in pain.

Then out came Damon Salvatore- No offence to him but this is really not a good time!

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" he says making Kol look up but not stop.

"Damon not the best time." He ignored me completely and spoke himself:

"Easy on the hand, guys a quarterback." What's that? He said jokingly but there was still a slight hint of him trying to threaten us. Kol glared at him and squeezed more that made Damon step forward to save Matt but I stuck my hand out to stop him from doing anything he'll regret. I don't think he got my message as he twisted my hand behind my back and pushed me to the floor with his hand. I grew out my fangs and jumped to my feet angrily.

"Big mistake." My brother said throwing a punch. Damon punched back and dived at him making them both fall off the balcony at vampire speed.

"Shit." I say and jump off my self seeing as Damon was trying to break Kol's jaw. I growled and bit his neck before pushing him away with all my strength, which made him fly back.

"Don't mess with me Salvatore." I growled helping my brother to his feet. Stefan then came out, followed by Fin, Elijah, Rebekah, (who was basically killing me through her glare.) Klaus and Elena.

"Damon, are you crazy?" Stefan said coming towards his brother. I was well past the line of angry i just wanted to drive a stake through his heart.

Damon shrugged cupping his now heeling neck. "Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem." He said glancing over at Elena. With that he casually walked away.

I was trying to keep calm as I let Kol lean on me. I guided him back inside to where the party had finely ended, I then settled him down onto the couch. "That was a really bad idea." I told him.

"Yeah well you were part of it. " He said back as Rebekah came through.

"Dam you both. How could you Sereena, I trusted?" I rolled my eyes at her hostility.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic Bekkah, it was nothing. Just a little fun that's all." I say standing up.

"Just a little fun, you crushed his hand." She said tears in her eyes, my glare softened and I felt slightly sorry for my sin.

"Sorry, sister." She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Don't do it again. I'm going to apologize to Matt. You can apologize to mother." With that she sped away and out the door at vampire speed. I sighed and settled back down.

"You going to apologize?" I asked, Kol shook his head and sped away too: probably to bed.

So much for such a bad ending to a supposedly nice night…


	3. Suspicion

**Hey if you could please review and tell me what you think, that would be great. But if not i don't mind. Anyway Enjoy :D :D :D **

I laid in my bed. Awake, not able to sleep. I tried to close my eyes and once more counted to ten but then just like the many other attempts I reopened them. Running a ruff hand through my curls I sat up and breathed in (An old human habit of mine) trying to calm myself, trying to slow my breathing…

Fisting my hand I slammed it down on my pillow, annoyed and angered at my insomnia. I have just the same sleep as yesterday night: my death. I shook my head and bit my lip before swinging the cover off me, I sat there for a moment with my feel dangling off the edge of my queen sized bed before standing up completely. I glanced up at the wall clock opposite my bed and sighed, I hope me waking up at 4 in the morning will not become a habit of mine.

I started towards the door, heading down the stairs I decided to get snack… of human food that I've grown to like now a days. I stopped halfway towards it, at the corner of my eyes I saw a sitting figure in the living room at the leather sofa, I turned my head fully to see Nik drawing away in his sketchbook. I bit my lip and walked towards him before falling back in the space next to him on the couch.

"So… cant sleeps either?" I asked, I've decided to try and be nice towards my older half brother because I realized just like the other members of my family he will dagger me and throw me right back in that box if I don't.

"Go away Sereena!" He told me in a low and harsh tone.

I frowned feeling slightly hurt by him, "No Nik, I wont." I say.

He put down the pencil and looked up angrily, "I am trying to concentrate so if you will please go-

"No I will not. Now I've tried to be nice to you, I've tried to be civil so please try being the same." With that I took the sketchbook and scanned over what he was drawing. I will not be pushed around like some dog, I'm not Rebekah, and no matter how much I love my sister I will never be as close to Niklaus as she is, nor will I be treated the same way as her.

I felt Nik's angry stare on me but I acted unaffected. "Sereena." He said making me turn to look at him.

"Yes Nik?" I asked handing him back the drawing of the girl with light curls, Caroline I remember her name being.

"Are you still angered by my daggering you?" he asked, I can see the hope in his eyes as he asked the question, the hope of me finely forgiving him for his sin but I'm afraid I don't know the answer to it… I don't know if I'm still angry and I don't know if I can still look at him, and mirror the amount of love he still gives me…

"Don't know…" I spoke, telling him the truth.

"Look at me." I didn't I kept my eyes locked on the waxed wooden floor at our feet. "Sereena, I am sorry." I glanced up at him and glared.

"No you are not." I say because, somehow I feel that the only reason why he excuses himself is because, he just doesn't want me to drive a dagger at his heart during the night, which I know if I have the right amount of anger I would….

"Sereena I promise you I am…"

"Even if you are telling me the truth Nik, I don't think I could love you the same as I did. You lost me when you drove that dagger at my heart and left me in it for two hundred and fifty two years just because you were scared of the outcome I'd bring on you if I told, because you're a coward- "

"Don't speak another word." He shouted grabbing hold of my neck and dashing towards a near by wall.

"…A scared little coward," with that his fangs grew and he slammed my back hard against the hard surface behind me. I choked on the pressure he was applying at my neck.

"I will throw you back in that box." He told me, the others in our family were starting to wake up at the noise Nik and me had created.

"I am not scared of you Niklaus… So go on dagger me, we all know you want to.…" I say with tears blaring in my eyes. His face softened at the look I was giving him, the look of a tormented sole…. He let go and I crashed to the ground coughing and cursing for air. (not that I needed any. Like I said- habit)

"Ah Sereena, so petty…" he grinned before strolling back at the couch and drawing the girl once more. I coughed again before standing up and dashing off upstairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I crashed into something hard like a wall, making me loose my balance but a hand caught my arm before I had properly fell. Kol stood frowning.

"You just had to annoy him, didn't you?" I shrugged tears still streaming out.

"Sereena…" I threw a hand up to shut him up before dashing straight to my room and locking the door. I wasn't in the mood.

••••

A few hours past and it was now 10 something o'clock I decided that it was officially time to leave my room. I showered and dressed before admiring myself in the mirror. I must say these 21st century clothes really suit me, my black skinny jeans and biker-boots really go well together not to mention the blue blouse I wear underneath my leather jacket. Smiling I clipped strands of my hair away from my face and clasped it at the back of my head, with that I left my room.

I past by mothers study on my way down and saw Elijah standing frowning down at her stash of sage being slightly burnt for a secrecy spell. I frowned my self and went over to him.

"Mother has a secret I can see." I say making him nod once.

"What was the noise I heard this morning?" he asked finely looking up.

"Nik being Nik I guess…" I say simply about to leave the room,

"Sereena? Can I trust you to help me visit Elena Gilbert today, to question her about her little meeting yesterday night at the ball." He explained, I was taken aback by his outburst, would he really trust me with this? Not that I'm mad, on the contrary I'm flattered.

"Of course Brother." Smile and walk off to see the rest of my older siblings, which as expected were already bickering.

I walked in the living room right at the same moment as Rebekah, Kol and Klaus were already there and just like earlier Klaus was sketching, Kol though was seated on the coffee table awaiting our arrival.

"Well, well, well, there are our girls. Good morning Sereena." He said getting up, I was about to move towards the couch but of course he blocks our way, all the while smirking about it… Ah nothing like early morning banter!

"Move please." He let me pass winking in the process but not Bekkah, quite the opposite actually.

"Move out of my bloody way Kol!" She must still be annoyed by our little incident yesterday night I presume…

"Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" he asked trying to push her buttons, he was obviously achieving this as she sent him the most annoyed glare I've ever seen… that morning.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." She tells him, He grins and she pushes him right out of the way with force, he went over and stretched across the armchair.

I Smirked as she comes over to us, "Someone's in a bad mood, did the scrooge wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" I asked patronizingly all the while sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. She slapped me upside the head and glared at Nik who only smiles.

"And you don't start!" She told him, Nik shrugged.

"I didn't say a word." He told her, I only laughed at her attitude as it amused me on so many levels.

"I'm bored. Aren't you bored Sereena? Rebekah is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment" He tells us, with an annoyed smirk at his lips.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." I tell him standing up and walking over to where Rebekah was standing with her heels in hand and feet bare.

"Because little sister its not fun to go alone. Join me Sereena." He tells me sitting up right and leaning forward in his seat. I shake my head.

"I'm going with Elijah today." I explain with a smile. Kol sighed in annoyance.

"What about you Nik? I mean it's the least you could do after sticking a dagger at my heart." He said with a mocking out. I roll my eyes. Klaus looks at him with a 'really" face all the while putting down the sketch.

"You just have to guilt trip him." I say.

"Well its not like you haven't." he smirks, I roll my eyes once more thinking back to earlier this morning.

"Ah its okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you two trying to murder Rebekah's date." He pointed to both Kol, and me who smirked and got up with him.

"Oh would you please let that go." I say stropping down in the seat Kol once sat at.

"Leave. Get out. Please. This house has enough men rolling around it in." She says angrily, Kol turns and with a smirk points at her.

"Just like you Bekkah." He jokes and runs out of the room just in time to miss her shoe getting contact with his face. Having Kol back is so… fun isn't it!

I shake my head as Elijah now enters the room, the burnt sage at hand. "Rebekah. Sereena." I frown, he's still worried for mother. I am too, its strange that she's burning sage.

Elijah comes up to us both and shows Rebekah the sage, "He's worried about mother, she's been acting strange lately, haven't you noticed?" I asked getting up to hold the sage in my hand.

Rebekah shrugs. "She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" she tells us.

"Burnt sage." I handed it to her so she could take a look.

"she was doing a privacy spell." Said Elijah with as much worry as me. I'm not one to trust easily and especially not with mother and her secrecy with Elena.

"You know she fancies such things. Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her." She explains, not really wanting a part in our schemes.

"We don't trust Fin, you know that. He hates what we are, that's why we daggered him for Christ sake." I say trying to convince her and open her eyes at the obvious.

"That's not true." She sighed. "And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us." She placed a hand on my shoulder and darted her gaze between both of us. "What trouble are you looking to find?" she asks, I sighed knowing I'd need evidence to get Rebekah to believe me…

"Urge nothing, its okay. Come on Elijah lets go." I say with a huff before walking over to the front door with Elijah at my tale. We need evidence and to get it, we need to have a small chat with the one and only Doppelgänger- Elena.

•••••

Elijah had explained a lot about what he thinks is going on and how its weird that Mother says she wants us to be a family again after being dead for a thousand years, with no need for revenge. It didn't taste right in my mouth either.

I knocked hastily on the door of the Gilbert house, wanting for Elena to hurry up and open the god dam thing. Elijah sends me a warning look, basically telling me to behave on this short trip. He wants to take her to the forest were we grew up in a thousand years ago, were the cave was with all the engraving in it, why? To speak to her about how she lied to him the night before and if i know one thing about my brother, its that he does not like being lied to.

Also he's a vampire, he can here the heart beat a mile away. It was idiotic of her to do it in the first place...


	4. What happens next and after

**Please review and follow. Hope you enjoy this chapter... **

"Well I cant promise perfect behavior, but I will try." I say to my brother just before the door swung open to reveal Elena Gilbert. She looked between Elijah and me trying to smile.

Sighing I nodded at her. "Elena," I say in greeting.

"Elijah… Sereena." She said, forcing a smile. I smirked hearing her heart start racing at my name. I guess I've had quite an effect on her…

Elijah smiled quickly but it wasn't quite a happy smile, more of a greeting. "I don't mean to intrude. I was hoping you might accompany my sister and me. I want to show you something." He asked.

"You don't mind me tagging along, do you?" I asked with fake concern, I really didn't care how she felt about my coming with them. My brother needs back up, that's why I'm here, don't even want to be here actually…

Elena breathed in and looked behind her hesitantly, checking if anyone was there. Enhancing my hearing I heard two other voices coming from the second level of the house, one of the them being Ms. Forbes. She nodded, took her coat just before shouting to her friends that she was leaving.

We sat in the vehicle, me in the back, Elena and Elijah in front talking about what our town was like when we where human. Very different to what we see now, well what doesn't change in the course of a thousand years?… Except from vampires obviously.

It was quite humorous how Elena and Elijah got along quite well, but I know that she felt slightly uncomfortable in my presents, well I did strangle her half to death and threaten her…

I kind of get how she reminds him of Tatia and not just for her looks, she had her character and some of her traits but in others they were very different. I think I prefer my diseased friend from a thousand years ago than little miss Elena here. Not to offend her but I think I'd agree with Rebekah on the fact that Elena thought she was the center of her little universe and that _everyone _should listen to her and god help if she is _ever _wrong…

Now I sound mean. I don't mean to be, I'm just highly opinionated and maybe sometimes a little to much… sorry, whoever you are.

"Sereena are you coming?" Elijah asked snapping me out of my deep thought and gazing all the while opening his car door. I looked up from my lap and nodded still in a slight trance. I stood up and out of the car not far behind Elena.

"Forget how much I miss this land. Sereena don't you miss it sometimes?" Elijah asked draping an arm over my shoulders after I had joined him on his side.

"Sometimes yes. Its changed though, so much." I say walking in front. Even though its changed, I can still remember exactly were everything was.

"You know your school was built over an Indian Village." He said to Elena starting to catch up with me with her at his side. I nodded in agreement, sometimes going back down memory lane was sentimental.

Then I remembered something, "Hey Elijah…you remember seeing our first werewolf there with Mother?" I asked linking arms with him. He nodded and smiled slightly at the equally nice memory.

"Wow." Elena mumbled in amazement. I smiled at her, I guess I don't hate the girl but I don't worship her either not like the Salvatore's.

"Oh and the town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze." He trailed off.

I smiled and looked at him, stopping finely"…I remember going there to play with Kol, we'd try and ride the horses and pet them even though we'd never get closer than five meters away from the beasts… " I chuckled.

I was always much closer to Kol and Rebekah than any other of my siblings, maybe because we were the closest in age when we were human or maybe we just got along well… Also there was the fact that Kol and me were the only two who really persevered with our magical gene more so than Elijah, Fin and Bekkah-Boo ever did and

so we spent much more time together.

"That's incredible." Elena said with amazement.

"Come." He told her. Walking a little in front of us he stopped at near by boulders. This is were those tunnels were based, how do I even remember this- its changed… so much. I miss what it was.

"Do you know this place too?" Elena asked me still slightly taken by all this. I nodded with a small smile. Elijah was now crouching down and feeling the earth now.

"Of course I do. below us is a cavern I use to play in as a young girl. Didn't it Connects to a system of tunnels?" I asked Elijah for confirmation.

"That's right, they stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon." Elijah said.

"Our mother used to tell us how there must always be a balance in the world. Funny that isn't it Elena?" I asked getting to the point. I remember how she'd tell us about how if there wasn't a balance for something, you'd have to destroy it…. A bit like Vampirism- it doesn't have any balance.

I knew that she knew what I meant because of her facial expression. "Elijah, I should probably go home." She hesitated looking around her seeing as dusk was starting to settle.

"I admire you, Elena. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." He paused. I snickered, not so perfect now are you Elena?

"That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." Elena told us, I could basically taste the lie in her mouth.

It went quite for a moment, like the world was on stand still. All I could here was her heartbeat in crease. "I can here you heart beat Elena. It jumps when your lying." I say in a low voice, whispering it in her ear making her shiver.

"You lied to me at the ball and you are lying to me now. Tell me the truth." Elijah asked, I rolled my eyes. I know exactly what our mother was trying to do.

"Elijah isn't it obvious? Mother wants a balance, a balance to what we are. Cant you see?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena said in a giving up and regretful tone. Elijah and me broke eye contact. I'm confused, what does she never want happening?

"What is it Elena?" I asked curiously.

"We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think." Elena said, matter of factly. I sighed, of course they wanted my brother dead. Who doesn't? I just didn't think they'd go as far as waking my mother up…

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she? She wants to undo the evil she created." Elijah spoke up, in a hurt tone. I rolled my eyes. I saw this coming all along, from this morning all the way to now.

"Elijah she always has. But we need to stop her, and one way or another we will." I said placing a hand on his arm, trying to cheer him up but it was useless, our mother was plotting our death, I don't think there is much in this world that could cheer us up from that.

"I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help." She said with a concerned look. I rolled my eyes. Elijah looked up from the ground to look her in the eyes.

He sent me a look that told me to get ready before speaking once more with a sigh: "You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for." With that he stamped hard on the earth we stood on, making it crumple away before taking hold of Elena and jumping down in the tunnels at full vampire speed, not giving her any time to process.

A moment later he stood back on the ground before me. "Shall we?" My brother asked in a calm and collected voice, my eyes were wide with shock. Did he really just leave her there?

"What about Elena?" I asked linking arms with him, I could here Elena from down under asking for help. Not that I gave it any notice…

"Rebekah will come soon enough." He told me walking on.

"You just thought of a whole plan. Haven't you?" I asked, Elijah sighed.

"Not quite. Almost though. Come on lets go warn the others."

••••

Everything was ready, Rebekah was now with Elena ready to kill her if the Salvatore's didn't cooperate with our plan. Elijah and me now sit in the Salvatore Boarding house, waiting for the two brothers to come. It was all set, if they don't help us defeat our mother and kill the Bennett witch, that can stop the whole power source helping our mother kill us- and so would get the whole ritual to a stand still. We just need it to work…

"… I cant find her anywhere..." I here Stefan say entering the house, Damon and him then enter the living room were me and Elijah sit by the fire, watching the flames restlessly.

"Hello Stefan." I say with a smirk.

Stefan and Damon think for a moment. "They have Elena." I chuckle at there assumptions, not that there wrong of course….

"Technically Rebekah has her." I say standing up.

"As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out." My brother said trying to get the point in there thick heads. He was playing with his daylight ring out of boredom and aggravation trying to calm him.

"So… if you want to save Elena's life, we need you to help stop our mother." I finished.

Damon smirked, "I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty."

I sigh, "Just shut up." I say to him, he sent me a glare but I ignored it.

"Unfortunately, even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side." My brother explained.

Stefan sighed and stepped forth. "So, what are we supposed to do?" He said accepting the fact that he'd have to help us.

I stepped towards him to about to get to the important bit of our being here. "you know the witches that released my mother? She's drawing power from their bloodline, that line needs to be broken." I say.

Stefan looked confused. "Broken?" he asks. And I thought he was the intelligent brother…

"Yeah they mean." Damon joins his brother's side, reaches for his neck and makes a cutting motion with his forefinger.

"Exactly." I smiled happily.

"You want us to kill them?" Stefan asked finely understanding.

"Only one." I say seeing as its better than nothing.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent." Elijah said with a small smile.

"And they wont expect to be harmed by you two. So getting to mine and my brother's final point, you have until six minutes after nine to find them and kill one of them." I finish with a smirk. Elijah nodded and also got up as we were about to leave.

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon said irritated by us, all the while stepping aside to let me pass.

Elijah sighed, picked up his coat from the other seat and gave Damon a look. "By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family."

And if you do not stop her before then, my darling sister will kill Elena. We understood?" I said just before leaving. They nodded, and with that we blurred out.

••••

Elijah and me were approaching the Mystic Grill when I felt a sharp pain at my stomach, I started to feel dizzy and tired like someone had just killed me or neutralized me. I fell to my knees, Elijah falling down at my side. My skin was going dark and veiny and I realized the Salvatore's didn't listen to our threat, and also one of us was stabbed with the dagger but then that means were linked… how? I looked around seeing Klaus also feel the pain and seeing him ask Caroline what had happened, she didn't catch on though…

Closing my eyes and falling completely to the ground, no more energy left in me for the time being.

Then suddenly the pain had gone, slowly waking me. I blinked twice and breathed in. My senses were coming back and my sight to. I stood up suddenly hearing as Niklaus was having some sort of fight off with none other than the Salvatore's. Well at least were saved….

As I approached the scene with Elijah at my side I here Damon start taunting my brother, which anyone with any sort of IQ would know that doing that only leads to trouble… "…_I was a friend with your mommy? Yeah we have a lot in common. She hates you just as much as I do- _I see Klaus about to hurt Damon, but Elijah steps forward and speaks up to save him, not that he deserves it at all- he's plotting our death… still.

"You tell us were the witches are Damon or… I'll have both my sisters kill Elena and you right now." Elijah points out gesturing to me. I step forward with a smirk that matches Klaus's.

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon says nervously,

I smirk "I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind starting early like me…" I now stood right before him, I clasped hold of his neck making him choke slightly..

"Wow ok we'll get a plan done, just step away from me spycho killer." Damon says, I smile innocently letting go and stepping back once more. I'm good at making people do things for me, especially with threats…

"Good." With that we all blurred away, me, Elijah, Klaus and Kol.

"Sereena you go to the caves, keep an eye on Rebekah. We need that girl alive." I rolled my eyes but nodded and changed root still going at super speed.

••••

As I entered the cave I heard both voices of Elena and Rebekah, Bekkah being creepy and threatening of course and Elena scared like a puppy.

"Stop it Rebekah." I shout grabbing my sister as she was about to grab Elena's throat. Elena backs up into a cave were Native Drawings were scrapped into the wall. I sighed and let go of my sister.

"What is this?" Rebekah asked trying to get past the threshold but no use, she wasn't aloud in.

"Sorry. No vampires aloud." Elena breathed out, her breathes short and week. I sighed myself, thanking the heavens that I got to them before anything ells happened.

I sit on a boulder with my eyes shut and my head tilted back wards, I was trying to block out the sounds of their bickering but something Elena said caught my attention: "Are you insane?" She asked as I heard a splash and smelt gasoline, opening my eyes I see my sister pouring some on Elena.

"I prefer spontaneous. It's probably why Damon likes me so much." I sighed and took hold of her arm trying to stop her from doing anything stupid but she pulled away and threw me to the side with all her force, I groaned as I hit the wall. I didn't have a lot of blood today so I'm not quite as strong as my sister. I started to feel dizzy and tired once more, closing my eyes I fell unconscious….

"Wake up Sereena. Its over, come on." I here Rebekah say, I felt a small nudge at my shoulder, opening my eyes I saw here standing above me with a small smile.

"You bitch," I say getting up and punched her hard at the face, making her fall over now. She deserves it after throwing me like a rag dole.

I went over to the threshold, I saw Elena sitting against my mother's coffin, and she stood up as soon as I came over. "You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem." I say stepping away to let her pass.

"How did they do that?" She asked me, Rebekah smirked and came over to join us.

"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire." She said. I sighed nodding in agreement.

"What?" Elena asked shocked stepping forward once more.

"Quite clever, actually." -Rebekah.

"They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire." I told her sadly, she nodded still looking like she was about to cry.

"In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying." Rebekah finished before leaving, blurring away and leaving Elena and me alone.

"What you here to threaten me to?" She asked.

I shook my head and frowned, "I'm sorry Elena but it had to be done. I hope you understand." With that I also blurred away feeling like a weight was taken off my shoulders. I was headed home.

I entered the house and went up to my brother's room, Kol stood packing his bags, but he stopped when he saw me. I smiled slightly, my eyes watering slightly, everything that happened today was a lot and I feel slightly emotional. He looked at me for a moment before coming and rapping his arms around my torso. "Are you ok?" he asks pulling away from me and staring my eyes.

"…Everything about today… is just a little hard to process." I say, I think after finding out my mothers true ideas I feel slightly betrayed…

"Darling I know, don't worry though, everything will be fine." He paused looking back at the suitcase. "Do you want to come with me? I mean we don't need to be here…"

He's right, we don't need to be here. "Yes I'd like that but were are we going?" He smirked.

"Well our lovely brother found out were little Gilbert's been hiding, wants us to keep an eye."

"Ok then." I say, I didn't know until now that Elena even had a sibling, I guess I didn't need to know though. "Where is he?"

"Denver. Were going tonight, I cant stand it here anymore." He said going back to packing. Well if were going tonight, I better get ready. I had not the slightest idea were Denver was or much less what it's like so this should be fun.

•••

"Goodbye sister." Rebekah smiled hugging me as I was about to leave, I kissed her cheek and picked up my bags before walking away out of the door.

Kol stood leaning against the black car of his, I looked around and smiled. Were finely free… well kind of. At least were away from Klaus. And we get to meat little Gilbert now, I wonder what there like?


	5. New Fake Friend

**Hey Readers, please review- it would help so much. **

**Enjoy. **

"Okay so you sure you actually want to befriend this boy?" Kol asked parking the car on the side of the road, near the Baseball drill cages. We'd had some time to decide that maybe Gilbert would be more comfortable talking to me, a girl other than my psychopathic and narcissistic brother, who I don't think would have the patience to actually sit and pretend to like the Gilbert child so that means me: sweet innocent looking me, which of whom has had many experiences in manipulation, so this for me is a walk in the park.

"Yes brother I'm sure, and anyway how bad can he actually be?" I ask him about to leave; my older brother just gave me a look, one that made me regret even asking.

"Sorry, okay I'll see you later Kol." He nodded and I stepped out.

"Be careful Sereena." He said in a worried tone, I rolled my eyes. I'm a Vampire, an Original for Christ sake- I don't need him to worry!

"Kol I will be fine. Just go and get a bite to eat or see sights, just don't worry about me- I'll be alright." I say to him.

He rolled his eyes this time. He paused for a moment: "I worry cause your still my sister, I still care for _you_." He told me with a soft and kind voice, the kindest I've heard him speak in a very long time. Ever since Kol turned, he has never been the same. The humanity I once knew in him had vanished the moment he first had a taste of human blood, and in that same moment I'd lost the closest thing to me, my brother.

But right now when he said those words, right then I'd seen the same person from a thousand years ago, the one that taught me to fight or to grow a flower with my mind, or many other things I've now almost forgotten. It just made me feel happy, like i've accomplished something. Something good.

Right then I felt warmth around my heart; a feeling I've long forgotten, it made me smile. "Thank you, and I still care for you. No matter what you do…" I trailed off and he nodded knowing exactly what I meant. We fell into a comfortable silence indicating that it was finely time for me to make an end on the conversation.

Kol started up the car and drove away all the while waving me goodbye. My smile was still upon my face as I walked into one of the baseball cages, the one next to Jeremy Gilbert, hopefully this wont be too hard…

After a small look at other players, I decided it time for me to try out the sport. As it was my very first time I wasn't too good but because I'm a vampire, my reflex is impeccable so after the first few tries I was a master.

"Wow nice swing." I here a sharp and low American voice from my right, I look over to see Jeremy grinning my way. My brown eyes twinkled as I smiled at him in thanks.

"Thank you, you're not to bad your self." I giggled as he missed the ball, he laughed along with me.

"Jeremy Gilbert by the way." He said, trying to bat once more.

"Sereena." I don't really want to give out my second name, cause if he knows my other siblings I'd be in trouble not only with my family but also with him to.

"So you new around here?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Yes I just moved here from my home town actually." I said truthfully, well partly anyway… Mystic Falls is my hometown, but you know just from a very long time ago.

"Oh really and where's that?" He asked overly curious, I furrowed my brow.

I decided to just answer the question- it wont hurt if he knew were I'm from. "Mystic Falls." His face lit up and he grinned.

"Ha! Same- I grew up there. Well that gives us one thing in common. Hate to be rude but you don't sound like you're from Mystic falls either." I smiled at his forwardness, I did sound English just like my other siblings so I see where he got that from.

"Well my parents were both from England so I got their accent." I stated true facts- its not like he can spot a thousand year old vampire with one look so that means he thinks I'm from this time, that's good- I don't want him getting all "Stake her." On me like many of his friends from Mystic Falls.

"Oh that's why. I like it, makes you sound posh and you know… sexy in some ways." I scoffed and laughed at his words, back when I was un-daggered a man would never say those words to me- ever so I guess I'm slightly shocked.

"Well thank you… I think." I say thinking it through. "So Jeremy Gilbert what brings you to Denver?" I asked whacking another ball.

"Well I guess I needed a new start and you know new friends. What about you?" I shrugged not thinking of a good enough excuse.

"Oh you know… the weather," I mentally slapped myself, who says weather?

"The weather, wow, really?" he asked not really buying it.

I laughed and shook my head, "No actually I'm just visiting for a little bit…" Now that's more believable. "So got any family back in Mystic?" I ask looking over at him.

"Oh yeah, a sister, Elena." he told me, I nodded and smiled.

"She nice?" I asked, I kind of knew exactly who he was talking about but can't have him knowing that.

"I guess yeah, she's still Elena though but I still love her, she's my sister you know?" he said putting down the bat and taking off his helmet, I watched and did the same. "What about you, got any family back in Mystic Falls?" I smiled and nodded following him out of the cages.

"Yes I do, my three brothers and my sister." His mouth went wide in shock and he laughed.

"Wow that's a big family, so are you here with your parents then?" He asked, I frowned and shook my head.

"My other brother actually, Kol, he's busy though so…" I said; Jeremy looked me over before smiling.

"Wow you got a lot of siblings." I laughed; I wonder what he'd think if Freya and Henrik were still alive, and we'd be eight, he'd probably just gawk at me.

"Oh you know, there more like second parents to me, more so than siblings." He nodded. "Do you get that with Elena?" I asked curious to know more about their relationship.

"Um no she's more like my friend. But I see were your coming from."

"Well that's great." I was about to say something ells but my phone had ringed. Answering it I heard Rebekah's voice speak.

"Hello Bekkah-boo. What is it?" I asked in an overly cheery voice. I heard her sigh at the use of our nickname for her.

_"Well Klaus and I just found out something, something very important." _She said, I frowned- confused, wondering what that something could be.

"And what is it?" I asked, smiling pathetically at Jeremy who was standing patiently next to me.

_"Sereena you remember how we burnt down that oak tree back when we where first turned?" _I frowned once more, not quite sure where she's going with this.

"Yes Bekkah I remember, what is wrong with it?"

_"It grew back, and now it could be used as a weapon." _I roll my eyes at her, couldn't she just burn it again?

"Then burn it again." I say the obvious.

_"Well I would but its been cut down for construction," _I sigh.

"Yes and so there's nothing to worry about then." Telling her this, I can only wonder why she contacted me in the first place.

"_Sereena we don't know who cut it down, much less who possesses it now." _I shrug.

"Then find out, it can't be that hard Rebekah. By the way, remind me why you're telling me this." I say, not quite sure myself, she could have simply thought that through herself.

"_I'm telling you this because in the time that were looking for it, the oak can be used against us Sereena that means were in danger. Don't you understand?" _She tells me in a now angry voice.

I sigh "Yes but Bekkah I'm no where near Mystic Falls, and it's not like they'd come all that way to Denver for a chance to…" I trailed off not wanting to say the next part with Jeremy present.

"_God Sereena I'm trying to say don't come back, it's dangerous." _She finished.

"Alright, I wont, thank you. Listen I got to go. I'm with someone right now. Talk later." I say to her.

_"Jeremy right?" _I smile slightly at her words.

"Yes." I confirm, winking jokingly at Jeremy.

_"Careful Sereena, he's human." _

"So is your play toy." I say to her getting annoyed. "And anyway I'm not going to do anything, it's for our annoying brother I'm doing this for." I could practically here the eye roll from her.

_"Yes but Matt's different though. You know how I feel about him sister Sereena so just please don't get to close." _I roll my eyes at this.

"Goodbye darling Rebekah, talk tomorrow." I say in a sickly sweet tone, before hanging up. Sighing I laughed. "Sorry about that. My sister can ramble." He nodded in understanding.

"Its ok, so can mine." He said. "Well I better go, got a lot of homework to do." I nodded and smiled tightly. "Maybe we can see each other tomorrow or something. Do you go to the high school?" I shook my head.

"No like I said, I'm only visiting. But yes see you tomorrow. I'll make sure of it." I grin before walking away, all the while waving at him. When I got out of sight my smile dropped and so did the sweet and innocent façade, instead it was replaced with my blank and serious vampire self.

So I'd admit that did go well, maybe I can become quite a good fake friend to him. Poor child will hopefully never know my true intention of using him as a backbone to Elena, we all know she'd do anything for the well being of her family, right? So I'm afraid Jeremy is our best bet.


	6. Dangerous Daggers and Sweet Kisses

Ok here is chapter 6- Dangerous Daggers and Sweet Kisses.

I stare at the glass in my hand, lost in thought as I twirled the liquid within it. I know I shouldn't be but I'm still thinking about Niklaus, I know what you're thinking though- that I shouldn't be resentful towards him, that all revenge cam bring is just more revenge and hatred but I still can't itch away that feeling that he still and always will have the upper hand over all of us. It isn't fair, that if we ever betray or annoy him ever so slightly he'll just dagger us all over again. I feel like I'm a caged animal, like he'll always have something to ruin me with and I feel like he should know what its like for us, to know that we cant ever live a normal life without Niklaus on our every move, I feel like he needs a taste of his own medicine and hatred.

But how am I supposed to do that? The daggers don't work on him, and our mother isn't much help either, I mean she wants us all dead. But I know there is something out there that will work, I just need to find out what. Somehow I have this thing in me that wants him to know what I went through over the course of the thousand years. I want to make him feel the hopelessness I felt…

Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but we all know what they say- alcohol reveals what you truly think of things, especially people. And people is what you use against other people to get what you want, meaning if I want to hurt Niklaus I have to use someone he feels dearly towards, preferably a blonde with green eyes and attitude. Caroline Forbes. But lets not forget little miss doppelgänger that can create his perfect little Hybrid family, well she cant really do that if dead can she?

Wait no I cant! I wont kill Elena, I won't hurt a person for the likes of another, a person that if dead can ruin not only my brother but everyone ells around her. So in other words she's off limits, for now anyway but not Caroline Forbes…

"… Sereena?" I heard a voice from next to me; I turned away from the glass, coming face to face with my brother- Kol.

"Yes." I say still in slight daze.

"You look like you're about to cry, what is it Darling?" He asked sitting on the bar stool next to mine.

I shrug, "I'm not about to cry, why would I cry?" truth is though, i was.

"You tell me." He says examining my face.

"Kol I'm ok. Just thinking." He frowned.

"Last time you were thinking was when you'd found out about mother's death, and about Niklaus. So tell sister what is wrong?" I shivered at the name of my stepbrother; he must of noticed cause he frowned. "It's about Nik isn't it?"

I sighed, "Maybe." I looked away before he got too much from my facial expression.

"What is it? What has he done this time?" I shook my head.

"No it's not like that, I'm just thinking." I say looking him directly in the eye.

"Sereena, just tell me." He says touching my hand for comfort.

"…He has had the upper hand ever since those bloody daggers were created. Don't you see, we're like his puppets and god Kol I've had enough." I say as actual tears started to come out.

"He called me this morning asking if I could come back to Mystic Falls, I said no and he threatened me." He says as Kol rubbed my back.

"What did he say?" Kol asked with an angry tone.

"He said that if I didn't come, he'd come here dagger me and throw me in the ocean for the rest of my existence." Kol's eyes went black and the veins under them showed, he was angry. I am to, there's no doubt about that.

"I wont let him." Kol said but I shook my head.

"No Kol if you annoy him too he'll just dagger both of us, I wont let you get daggered for me. You just got un-daggered; don't get on his bad side again and ruin this opportunity. " I tell him touching his arm in comfort and to help him calm down.

"Sereena so have you, you've spent more than a century in that box and I wont let him do that again-

"No Kol." I cut him off, not wanting to here anymore of it.

"So what did you say back to him? Please tell me you argued." He said. I bowed my head in embarrassment. "Sereena…"

"You don't understand Kol-

"Yes I do. We are his puppets, I know that but we can stop it." I frowned. What did he mean?

"How?" he smirked.

"Well, first of all call him and say you still have business here in Denver to take care of and you know manipulate…" he trailed off making me scoff.

"Right cause he's so easy to do that to right?" I snarked sarcastically making Kol roll his eyes at me.

"Sereena trust me just do it." I nodded and took my phone out of my pocket, Kol watching carefully as I did so. I called Nik and I did say that I have "Business" to take care of with Gilbert and that if he wants he can dagger me but he'll have the wrath of Kol, Rebekah, Fin and Elijah to deal with so good luck to him. Well the threat did work and he did buy my little Gilbert lie and no he wont throw me in the ocean after all.

As I hung up a grin spread across my face. "I played him like a violin. So tell me how can we stop him?" I ask drumming my nails on the bar counter.

Kol grinned. "Well back in New Orleans 1914, I had met witches, they helped me try and create the ultimate dagger, the one that could be used on Niklaus. But of course our darling brother found out because of the little rat he called a son, you remember Marcellus don't you?" I nodded at his question but when I met and knew Marcellus, he was still human; I was daggered before he got turned and so never got to see him with the gift of vampirism.

"Well anyway he caught me at an old witches house, I was looking for the penegon diamond, that's what we needed to finish the spell but Klaus took it and we need it back, you know to finish it off… " He finished, his voice in a whisper.

I nodded. "How are we going to do that though?" He grinned once more.

"Well not we my sweet sister, you. But there's a problem." He told me, I frowned.

"What is that?"

"I don't know where it is, all I know is that he still has it." I sigh.

"Oh Christ Kol it could be anywhere." I say to him, "Are you sure we even need it." He nodded.

"It's the only thing we can use to channel that amount of power through witches." I sigh again, if only it could be easier than this to neutralize him.

"Well that's annoying. What about New Orleans? Isn't it there." Kol shook his head.

"I don't think so. They fled after I got daggered in 1914, Rebekah told me that our father found out their whereabouts." I frowned, how did he get told this and not me, New Orleans was just as much my home than any other of my siblings.

"Oh and good old Marcellus was left for dead, who would have thought that? I mean he was like a son to our brother." I bowed my head once more; I was still trying to process everything. When I was un-daggered back in the 18th century those four - Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah and Marcellus were inseparable. So to hear that he had just left him there to die is truly shocking on my part. But this is Klaus were talking about so maybe not all that shocking after all.

"And you sure that she wasn't lying?" I asked wanting evidence.

"No I'm sure, Bekkah seamed quite shook up when I asked." I nodded.

"Well then that is shocking. So I'm guessing your as up for this plan as I am?" He grinned and nodded.

A person behind me tapped my shoulder, I turned to look at them and saw the big brown eyes of Jeremy Gilbert. My sweet smile was back on my face in seconds as I met his gaze. "Jeremy? Are you sure your aloud in a bar?" I winked jokingly.

He chuckled, "Well are you sure your aloud? Cause unless I have alcohol I am," he told me. I nodded with the same smile and turned back to Kol who was just staring at the human.

"Oh, um, Jeremy this my brother Kol, Kol, this is Jeremy Gilbert." I gave my brother a look; Kol put on the best of his smiles and shook the boy's hand. (This time not crushing any bones.)

"Pleasure." Kol nodded once before retrieving his hand, I smiled in thanks. "So I hear you're also from Mystic Falls." Jeremy grins and nods.

"Yeah, yeah that's right." Kol nods at this and thinks for a moment.

With fake curiosity Kol asked: "You said Gilbert didn't you?" Jeremy frowned but still nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Why you asking?" Kol shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you were related to a, uh, Elena Gilbert." He told the human with a smirk.

"Ha, yeah I am, do you know her?" Kol nodded, I gave him a warning look not wanting trouble.

"Ah only slightly, we met at a founders party actually." Jeremy's face lit up as he grins.

"Oh awesome, well, uh, Sereena I was wondering if you wanted another round at the baseball cages?" I smirked at his attempt of a date.

"Want to try and beat me do you?"

"Only if you want to." I nodded with a playful smile; I looked over at Kol who was already talking to someone ells. (Well flirting really.)

"Come on, but can we stop off at my house, I just need a change of clothes." I say (I am wearing heels so not the best outfit for baseball) taking hold of Jeremy's hand, I could here his heartbeat rise as I did so, and I could help but smile genuinely at his innocence.

••••

As the house was only a few blocks away from the bar, we walked. We didn't really stop talking to each other though, but not important talk just jokes and favorite TV shows even though I had not the slightest idea what "TV shows" were but still, I nodded and smiled along to which were his.

"You got a favorite movie?" He asked. Well I do know what movies are; I just don't know the names of them. I could always make one up.

"Yes I do, I just can't remember the name." I say,

"Oh what's it about?" he looks over at me, I bite my lip- Make it up!

"About…" I thought for a moment, saying the first thing that comes to mind. "Vampires."

"Ha really? Is it twilight?" he asks, I have no clue what "Twilight" is but you know if he believes me that's fine so I decided to nod again.

"Yes I think it is." I say turning left into the drive of the mansion we compelled to be ours.

"Well you team Edward or Jacob?" Oh god I really have no idea! My eyes went wide as I think of an answer.

"Uh, I think I'm… Edward?" He nodded once more and grinned.

"Vampire huh?" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him.

"What?" I asked dumfounded.

"Your team vampire right? Edward is team vampire." He explained. I smiled in realization that he was in fact talking about the movie and not me. Thank God!

"Oh, right, sorry I wasn't listing. Yes I'm definitely team Edward." I agree making something up.

"Ok then, I just feel that the vampire sparkle in the light thing is a bit stupid." He exclaimed. Wait vampire sparkle in the light with this movie, well the image of vampires has changed, and it's only been a century… or two. Well actually that's quite a long time…

"Oh I understand that, but do you like the story line over all?" I asked pushing the key in the lock.

"Uh, not really, my sister made me watch it, it's kind of a chick-flick." I frowned––what the hell is a Chick-Flick? "You know mostly girls like it." He told me, I made an "O" with my mouth as I caught on, laughing I pushed the front door open.

"Oh right sorry I thought you said something ells." I say turning to look at him. "You can come in by the way." I say seeing as he still stood in the doorway trying to be polite.

"Thanks."

••••

We went up to the bedroom-chamber I chose for myself and he sat on queen-sized bed as I went straight to the bathroom picking up some clothing items on my way in. I had a quick shower and then changed into some black track trousers and white a V-neck t-shirt that fitted me only just.

Stepping back out of the bathroom I saw Jeremy lying on my bed asleep and snoring, I nodded once to myself and went over to him, I decided to let him sleep as he did look tired. I picked up the book on my bedside and started reading where I left off; this book was quite funny actually, I think its name was 'Last song'; I saw some person reading it at the park and decided to give it a go. How bad could it be? Well answer is quite, yes quite bad.

I looked out the window, the sky was darkening and clouds were forming and starting to let out some rain. I frowned at the still snoring boy whose head was right next to me.

"Jeremy? It's getting late, you better wake up." I say in his ear making him open his eyes ever so slightly.

"What? Where? Who?" He asked sitting up and stretching,

"It's Sereena, come on it's getting late." I say helping him to his feat. "Your at my house Jeremy, you fell asleep on my bed." I told him with a smirk.

"Did I? Shit I did. I'm so sorry." I smiled at him.

"It's ok, but you better go before it starts raining heavily." I told him, truth is I wanted some sleep myself.

"Oh, right, ok well maybe tomorrow we can do some actual baseball?" I laughed at his question.

"We'll see big guy." I say; he nods agreeingly, with that he picked up the backpack at his feet, kissed my cheek lightly and left for the stairs. My eyes widened at his Gesture, but I smiled nonetheless and touched the place on my cheek were his lips had came in contact with, and were I still feel tingles on.

**Hope you liked it and remember- REVIEW! :D :D :D**


	7. Leaves on the Ground

Chapter 7- leaves on the ground.

It's dark, windy, cold and late. The leaves of the trees in the woods sway with every blow of the strong wind. The teenagers were the only ones making a noise; they played heavy, loud music cutting through the silence like a knife.

I stand from a far with Kol at my side, my black heels and skinny jeans muddy from all the walking, I sigh at the silence between us. "What do you want to ask me Kol?" I ask turning my gaze away from the teens to look at him.

"What is the importance of this? Coming out here at this time of night." He asked his eyes sharp and gaze serious.

"Well I'm hungry and I'm bored so…" I trailed off gesturing to the party up ahead.

"The Gilbert boy is part of that group Sereena, are you really that reckless or-

"Shush I won't hurt Gilbert, brother, I just want to have a little bite to eat." I say to him leaning against a tree and folding my arms.

Kol shook his head and sighed. "I thought I was the serial killer?" he asked jokingly, I roll my eyes.

"Must run in the family." I joke back, I was going to say something ells when we heard giggling and the sounds of heavy uneven footsteps. I turned my head to see a drunken girl and boy- Jeremy. What a coincidence? I smirk and share a look with Kol before speeding off at another area of the trees, Kol at my tail.

I watched as Jeremy pushes her against a tree bark all the while kissing her vigorously, she was unzipping his jeans and pulling off his shirt all the while kissing him back. I start to glare at them, feeling slightly jealous somehow, I shake my head and turn away before I get to angry.

"Don't tell me your growing feeling Sereena, you only just met him." Kol hissed grabbing my arm to catch my attention.

"Did I say I was? " I asked pulling away from his hold.

"I can tell from a mile away, Sereena. I can't believe you're as pathetic as Rebekah is." He chuckled in a mocking way, my face hardened in anger hurt. I fisted my hand and was ready to pounce at him when I heard another set of footsteps. I turned my head at the sent of a human girl with sweet blood, my fangs grew and my veins showed as I blurred towards the drunken body.

The girl looked up at me, her blue eyes searching my face. She stepped back. Her heartbeat accelerated. And her body warmed up. She gasped and tried to run but I grabbed her neck before so. "Your not scared." I told her calmly, while staring into her eyes, she nodded lazily and smiled.

"Hi dear, do mind if I have a drink now?" I asked not waiting for an answer, I lent my head back and dug my teeth into her neck, sucking the life out of her.

"Sereena." Kol's hand grabbed my own neck as he lifted me off the ground and away from the lifeless girl; he stared at me for a moment, his hands still rapped around my throat. "What ever happened to a small bite" He asked throwing me to the side, as I hit a near by tree he left: blurring away. I groaned and let my head fall forward against the leaves on the muddy forest ground; reaching for my mouth I whipped the blood away with my cardigan sleeve.

"Dam you brother!" I growl through clenched teeth, I knew he wasn't far- I could still smell him.

"Relax darling, take a nap. Breath in the fresh air." He joked. I roll my eyes and grew my fangs out angrily.

"How about I snap your neck instead?" I say jumping to my feet.

"Now, now, Sereena, we don't want to be rude." He said taking a step into view by a big great tree.

"Shut up." I growled and stepping forward.

"Oh now where are your manners sister?" he asked also stepping forward, we heard a branch snap near by and both our heads snapped to look in the direction of two very familiar smells.

"Well I see you two haven't stopped your bickering." Klaus said blurring between us. Elijah stood behind, wearing the usual suit and a tie; he smiled and waved once at me, I returned the smile with pleasure before turning to look at Klaus once more.

"Brother, how nice to see you. Here to dagger me?" I asked half joking, half hated.

Klaus chuckled and turned to look at me. "On the country sister I'm here to just say hi." He says.

I frowned and diverted my gaze between both Elijah and Klaus. "Hi?" I asked leaning against the tree bark. Somehow all he says to me seams to be a lie. (Probably because they are.)

"You know I do hate it when you don't show respect to your food Sereena," Elijah pointed out gesturing to the dead girl on the ground by my feat, he pulled out a hanker sheaf, sped towards me and handed it over in a flash.

"Thank you." I took it and whipped my face. "I was just enjoying the taste she gave me." Saying this I pushed off from the tree bark, and crossed my arms together, hanker sheaf still in hand loosely between my fingers.

"So how is our Gilbert doing?" Klaus asks.

"Engulfing in love interests actually." Kol joked; talking about Jeremy's drunken make-out session we had the pleasure to see. I roll my eyes still slightly bothered by that.

"Ah, I see. Well, we know who has the left over from the white oak tree." Klaus says coming towards me, Kol steps forward now too, ready to pounce if our older brother wants to be violent.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"The Salvatore's." Elijah spoke up.

"I see and are you planning on getting it back?" Klaus nods once.

"I also wanted to ask you something." I frowned. "Do I have your forgiveness?" I knew what he meant, and I know the answer this time.

"No." I say simply, Klaus's gaze hardened into a glare as his fangs grew and his eyes changed to a golden amber tone. I took a small and hesitant step back, slightly scared.

"Wrong answer." He shouted and grabbed hold of my neck and slamming me against a tree. I choked, as his grip got harder. I grew out my fangs and tried pushing away but Klaus was too strong.

"Niklaus enough. She is your sister, you will respect her." Elijah said slamming Nik to the ground. I gasped in the fresh air, and fell to my knees next to him. Kol angrily kicked Nik at the stomach twice and sped away with me before neither of them had a second to process.

When we were in the clearing, and away from all the trees Kol stopped running and sat me down on a bench in the middle of the town center. "God I hate him." I snarled, as a tear streamed down my face, Kol frowned sympathetically and rapped an arm around my shoulder, he pulled me closer to him so my head was leaning on his shoulder, letting me cry there for a moment. I pulled away for a moment, my eyes going dark and hard: "I won't ever forgive him Kol." With that I left him, blurring away to our house.

••••

I lay comfortable in my bed, under the warmth of my covers. I stare up at the ceiling, trying to make out some shapes and patterns out of the damp stains. I haven't been able to close my eyes, my mind keeps thinking about Klaus and the woods, and the dammed Penegon diamond, which I have no idea where is placed. I just wish I could fall asleep now, like somehow if I closed my eyes my problems would disappear.

The alarm on my bedside table went off, making me jump. Even when at its lowest sound that thing still makes me jump out of my skin. I itch my eyes and sat up, pulling away the covers I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Good Morning sister." Kol says entering the room, he went over to the bed and sat down. He was already dressed; in a simple grey V-neck and black jeans and dark brown combat boots.

I smile forcibly, "Morning, so has Niklaus and Elijah left yet?" I asked turning away from the mirror.

"I don't know haven't seen them since last night, I'd expect that they have though." He said standing up and going towards the door. "Well I'll leave you in peace and privacy to get changed. By the way your seeing Gilli today." He smirked.

I raised my brow, "Gilli, really?" I asked.

Kol shrugged, "his new nick name, come on chop, chop, chop- get dressed." He hurried. I sighed flashing towards him, pushing him out I laughed.

"Goodbye brother." I say closing my door behind him. I heard him laugh before he walked away. Brothers sometime.

I showered, relaxing under the water before drying and pulling on my black track pants, trainers and white V-neck. Ready to leave I picked the house keys up and dashed out the front door.

I walked into the cages and went over to the one next to the familiar face of Jeremy. I noticed him wearing sunglasses and a hood upon his head. "Ruff night?" I asked, I've been watching a lot of Movies lately so I'm slowly catching up on today's society. I can spot when someone's on a hangover, plus I smell the alcohol on him.

"More like week." He told me, I nodded awkwardly and started batting. "What about you? I mean what did you get up to?" I thought for a moment.

"Uh, I spent the night with my brother actually, we went out for a bite to eat." I smiled, thinking about how ironic that was.

"Oh, cool what type of food did you have?" He asked.

"I think it was Italian." I wasn't sure though, she looked Italian so I'll just go with that.

"You think?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

"Foods confuse me and I'm no expert in cuisine." I smirked.

Jeremy laughed. "So, uh, after this do you want to go grab something to eat? Or just you know hang out?" I smile and looked at him.

"Yes that sounds like a great idea. But for now keep working on that swing Gilbert." I joked winking at him.

He scoffed, "Ha- thanks Seree." He says, I freeze at the nickname, when people use nicknames it shows that you're growing on them and I don't think I'd now how to act if he started to actually like me and me, him.

"Oh Jerry its ok just pointing out helpful detail." I grin at him.

"Hey Seree." I heard Kol say coming in the cage next to mine. Oh great, what is he doing here?

"What is it Kol?" I asked turning to him, he shrugged.

"Can't a man play baseball when he likes?" rolling my eyes I turned back to the oncoming ball. I knew he was keeping an eye on me and I don't like it, I get I was crying yesterday night but I don't need a babysitter!

••••

I dropped the bat, turned the machine off and stepped out of the cag. Jeremy copied my action closing the door his cage behind him, he picked up the backpack at the door of it and grinned at me. I raised a brow not sure why he was suddenly so happy.

"Walk with me." He said glancing towards my brother who was still batting. I looked around, knowing I had nothing better to do.

"Sure." He nodded and walked by my side as we exited the cages, we were heading to the near bye woods were we were last night.

It was quite between us as he spent a few more minutes walking, but it was a comfortable silence that neither of us wanted to break. We stopped at a log and I decided to take a rest and sit, tapping the place next to me I gesture for Jeremy to come.

We sat in a think silence this time, both waiting for the other to start a conversation. "Hey Jeremy…" I say touching his arm, Jeremy looked up from the ground and stared into my hazel eyes. I reach for his face; cupping his cheek lightly I took in his features. He copied my gesture, and licking his lips he slowly lent in. Our lips pressed against one another, lingering there for a moment; before I pulled away knowing this wasn't right.

"Jeremy we just met. You barely know a thing about me." I told him, I was still holding his face, our foreheads were still touching and I could feel his warm and minty breath on my cheek.

"So I can learn, please." He asked, I shook my head and pulled away from our close contact, standing up I ran a hand through my hair. Why do I have to fall for him? Why do I have to touch his arm? Why does he have to like me back? Why are his eyes so nice? Why are they so brown and kind and…

"…Sereena?" I turned my head to look at Jeremy who was now standing before me, holding my hand and trying to catch my attention.

"I, um, I need to go." I say pulling out his grasp; I was starting to walk away when he pulled me back.

"Don't go Sereena please." I looked up into his eyes and again shook my head.

"See you tomorrow Jeremy Gilbert." I say standing on my tiptoes, I leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly copying the gesture he had done the day before.

With that I walked away leaving him to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :D You can give me your thought on what just happened, hope you do ;) <strong>


	8. The Murder of One

Tonight is cold, with the crisp air nipping at my nose, I breath in to my palms trying to warm my self up. I stare through the window of Jeremy Gilbert's room, watching as he drew away on the white paper. I was well hidden by the branches of the trees, so he couldn't see me even if he tried. After a pure moment of silence I heard a small crackle as a leaf got stepped on, suddenly I turned around coming face to face with… nothing, there was nothing there.

"Kol, if that is you, show yourself. Now!" I say slowly and menacingly, trying to look past the trees and darkness of the night. "Kol!" I commanded raising my voice.

"Relax darling, nothing to scream about, I'm right here." He finely reveals himself- from behind me, I twirl on my heel to look at him his arms out in front and a smug grin upon his lips, he stepped forward.

"Oh, for god sake Kol, you almost gave me a heart attack." I breathed out nervously.

Kol only smirked, "Darling, don't worry. I was only having fun." He told me crossing his arms over his chest.

"By doing what Kol?" I asked gesturing around us. I know what he was really doing, and that was keeping an eye on me, I don't need him to, its getting on my nerve all this pampering, I'm a Vampire I can fend for myself.

"By watching you drool over that human." He tells me pointing at the window to Jeremy's room.

"I am not drooling, I am watching, keeping an eye." I say, trying to persuade myself more than him. Kol shook his head and laughed menacingly.

"It is Pathetic enough that you love the boy, but lying to me and to yourself about it is quite…"He paused for dramatic effect, I felt my insides do backflips at his word use: how could he call me pathetic? "…Low even for you sister." He said with a smirk.

I glared at him. "Your calling me low?" I ask feeling hurt more than anything.

"Lower than Rebekah, that's for sure." He said still with the same smirk.

"You should wash your mouth with soap." I say to him advancing forward towards him with a glare.

"We all know that washing my mouth with soap wont do us any good, will it now sister?" he told me with a tight grin.

"Well how about a slap, maybe that will push some sense into you." With that I whacked my palm right at his cheek, making his head snap to the left. "Good night, _brother_." I said shouldering him and walking away.

He caught my arm and pulled me back, "Wait Sereena-

"What do you want? Another round at calling me low and pathetic?" I say, Kol bowed his head in embarrassment then shook it.

"Sorry, I went over the line and-

"Don't mention it." I Pulled away from him, turned on my heel and left, speeding away back home. I could here Kol behind me but I didn't stop, I quickened my pace and lost him at my tail.

•••

The house was quite, dark and cold as I stepped over the fresh-hold. I pulled off my black jacket and threw it at the nearest armchair. The door clicked open seconds later and in came Kol with a worried look on his face; I glared at him, clasping my palm around the top of the crystal glass used for whisky of bourbon, picking up I threw that towards him and the closed front door. He lifted his arm shielding his eyes and face from the crash of the shattering glass.

"Sereena!" He shouted.

"You disserved it." I say back in the same tone, Kol dropped his gaze to the floor and nodded like a child agreeingly.

"I am sorry." He said taking a step forward.

"I want a meaningful apology." I say crossing my arms over my chest and waited patiently.

Kol tilted his head up and sighed, "Your so bloody stubborn." He said angrily.

"An apology Kol, is it that hard for you?" I asked pointing a finger and him.

Kol shook his head, inhaling he took another step forward, now entering the living room. "I wont call you that again, I am sorry for what I did, but I feel you should know."

"Know what?" I shouted back.

"He's human, Sereena. Growing old with every second, but you, you're going to stay sixteen for ever, beautiful forever." He paused thinking of the right words. "I know it keeps your humanity leveled, knowing him. But Sereena, your gonna get bored at one point, you shouldn't have even said hi." I stared at him; a part of me knowing he's right but the other part saying its not even love, what I feel towards Jeremy Gilbert is not dangerous, it's a lie. What I feel is not real, or maybe that's what I want to make myself believe. Well is it?

"Kol I've just met him, it's only been a few days. You can't say that-

"Sereena, we both know what comes out of this. All I am saying is don't let it get personal." With that he sped away, out of the house. I wonder where he is going to this time; he normally does this when he needs space, especially when I'm around. It's Kol's way of saying I-don't-want-to-rip-your-throat-out-so-I'll-leave; it keeps me alive.

I slowly headed up the stairs, heels in hand and gaze tired and lazy. I want to sleep, I need to sleep.

•••

The alarm clock rang through my sensitive ears making me jump out of bed and cup my ears in pain; I kicked it off the bedside with my foot, stopping the horrible noise.

I showered and dressed into simple skinny black jeans, black converse and black top with a white collar making the colors match. I smiled at my reflection and clipped some of my loose strands of hair away from my face.

With that done I left the house. I want to see what Jeremy is doing, and no not for the pleasure of seeing the glare Kol would give and the threats to follow them, but just to say hi and ask how he is. Hopefully he won't mind.

I know that what Kol said was to protect me in the best way he knew how but I can't hide and be scared forever, he's human yes, and i'm a vampire but its not like if we do become something (whatever that something is) that we'll be together forever, cause no matter how much i might learn to like him, i will after all be a vampire and I will still have my youth. But thats not an excuse on how i i can have a little fun with him, at least for a week then i will do like Kol said and let him go. But one week, thats all i ask...

I knocked twice on the door and waited, and waited. I heard heavy, quick footsteps coming towards the door before it swung open and I saw the grin of Jeremy greet me. "Hello." I waived.

"Hey, come in." I grinned this time and stepped over the fresh-hold, feeling like I achieved something.

"So what can I help you with?" He asked, I shrugged thinking about what to say.

"Well I don't know, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today… something fun?"

"What like baseball?" he asked still smiling.

I giggled and shook my head before placing my hands on his arms and leaning up to kiss him, kiss him gently and carefully on the lips. "No, I was thinking of something different…" I say finely after pulling away.

He went red with embarrassment but nodded and laughed, "Oh, I see."

"I thought so." I giggled again.

"Come on." He grinned taking my arm and dragging me up stairs, I was taken aback when he pushed open the door to his room but went with it anyway as it was me who gave him the idea in the first place.

As we started to kiss and makeout, after he placed me on the bed and started to take off my clothes (My top actually), a phone rang making me jump and pull away from the kiss. Jeremy swore and reached for the bedside, he looked at the called ID for a moment before answering the call.

"Hello"

_"__Hey stranger." _I heard the sweat sound of Elena through the other line.

Jeremy's eyes and expression softened, "Hey, you checking up on me?" He asked playfully, reaching for my hand with his free on e. I smiled at his touch and didn't let go.

"_Do you need checking up on?" _Elena asked with the equal amount of playfulness but still with the slight feel of worry to her voice.

"Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog." He told her with a smile aimed at me.

"And a girl." I whispered holding back laughter, Jeremy winked.

_"__Who was that?" _Elena asked, curiously.

"Uh, just a friend." I scoffed and play punched him.

"_Is__ it a girl?" _She giggled.

"Kind of." He shrugged. I heard her sigh and laugh.

_"__Really, well good luck there." _Elena paused and when she talks again I could here the discomfort in her voice, "_Hey have you heard from Alaric lately?" _

"Uh, no, why? Is everything ok?" He asked concerned, He got up and paced slightly around the bed. The smile left my face and was replaced with a thoughtful frown as I asked myself why she was asking, I could always ask Kol about that later… he's more up to date with everything.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just wanted to hear your voice." She told him, I could her the discomfort in her voice and knew she was trying to hold back the tears of missing him.

"Okay." Jeremy glanced in my direction, I smiled and waived awkwardly at him as he smiled. "Hey, can I call you later please? I'm kind of busy." He asked through the phone still smiling at me.

_"__Yeah, um, of course, Jer. Have fun, oh, and don't get to kinky with the girl."_ She giggled but sighed after wards, tears clear in her voice. _"I, uh, I miss you." _

"I wont, I miss you too, bye Elena." He told her before hanging up and heading towards me.

"Hey was that your sister?" he nodded and kissed my lips. "You know I wouldn't have minded if you talked to her more. She must miss you." He sighed.

"Yeah it was and thanks but I'd rather just do this." I laughed and nodded going back into our former mood and kisses.

•••

I walked back into our house, tired and hungry after a full and exhausting morning with Jeremy, we laughed we kissed…played Baseball. But right now I am really hungry, smirking I headed to the kitchen and pored myself a glass of blood mixed with water, before happily drinking some.

Soon the house phone rang, I put down the glass and picked up the ringing phone pressing the answer button.

_"Hello Sereena."_ I hear Fin's voice greet me.

My eyes widened at his voice, I never thought I would here from him. Grinning I spoke: "Hello, brother. How are you?"

_"__Just great, how are you?" _

"Doing well. What brings you to call?" I ask.

_"__Can I not call to say hi, and ask how the day of my youngest and most favorite sibling is doing?"_ he asks jokingly.

"No, of course you can. And yes my day is good too. What is yours like?"

_"__Sereena I am having a great day thank you for asking."_ He says. I roll my eyes but smile nonetheless.

"Great. Do you have any love interests I should know about?" He laughed at the question.

_"__You know I don't, not since Page. What about you? Word in the family is you're the love sick."_ I laughed this time.

"I really wouldn't go as far as calling it sick but-

_"__Do you like the boy?"_ he cut in.

"Yes."

_"__Good well I better go, I can smell Niklaus around me. Hope to see you soon sister, and don't get into to much trouble." _He told me.

I giggled and nodded, "Me, of course not. Good bye brother." I grinned hanging up. Its nice to here from him once in a while, he mite not be the favorite of my siblings but I would miss him dearly if anything happens to Fin.

I heard approaching footsteps and turned around, Kol stood with an apparent frown on his face. "Were you just talking to Fin?" I frowned this time.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

He shrugged, "You just never seam to talk, and anyway he's the one that got us bound together." I laughed.

"Yes I know Kol, but I can also forgive."

He scoffed. "You forgive? I guess the world is evolving."

I roll my eyes, "Shut up." I thought for a moment, "Can I ask you something?" he turned to look at me once more.

"You just did." he said sassily.

"Kol!" I warned.

"Yes you can." He said with all jokes aside .

"Good, do you know anything of what's going on with an Alaric?" He frowned.

"How did you here about that?"

"Answer my question." He nodded.

"Yes I have, Rebekah told me that the man has grown two alternative personalities, evil and normal. All because of some stupid magic ring, he's changing if you know what i mean..." I raise my brow but nod as i understood, i've come across something like this in my past history... doesn't end well.

"Anything ells I should know about of Mystic Falls?" I ask curiously.

He shrugged and smirked, "Oh, the Salvatore's are plotting to kill us, Klaus just called, and he also said that he's going to try and de-bond us, and maybe kill them both. Oh, and sweet Rebekah wants to torcher Damon so..." I smirked trying not to laugh, "its all well and good in fairy land." I shake my head, i guess being away from the drama really lets me fall behind on all of it.

"I see, well at least now I know some of the things happening lately, thank you for that actually, for keeping me in the dark. Its really Great." I explained sarcastically, aggravated that he hadn't told me sooner or didn't think of doing so.

"Hey, talk to Nik about that, I have nothing to do with it. I only heard of this this morning so..." He told me, I sighed knowing that I would never give a call to Klaus at will. Inhaling I shifted on my other foot before backtracking to the kitchen.

"Bye." I called towards my brother.

You still hate him?" He asked.

"Yes, brother I do." He nodded thoughtfully.

"Good that will make it all the more easier for you to dagger him." He grinned reminding me of the penegon diamond. I just want to get that plan done and dusted, even though it could take months before we find it…

"so...what do we do now?" He thought for a moment, looking around for something he found it showed me a DVD box, with the name Twilight over it, grinning he gestured for me to come. Oh great he must have heard that conversation i had with Jeremy, well that would have meant he followed us, that doesn't shock me though, at all, he has followed me before.

I shook my head but took it with a slight smile. I might as well see what all the fuss is about...

•••

Since we finished twilight (Very bad movie, which doesn't explain any of the real pro's and con's of being a vampire and basically just talks a sickening little love story between a cold one and a human.) me and Kol went and did separate things today. Me going to the baseball cages and woods for a walk, and i think Kol went for a hunt (if you know what i mean... but in other words he was hungry...), we hadn't spoken to each other all day, so when suddenly and totally out the blue Kol decides to text me (Which took me about 10 minutes to answer- i'm not the best at modern day gadgets) telling me to meat him at the bar, i'm a little suspicious and not to mention its 10 O'clock so also quite tired.

The bar is dim and softly lit, theres a low and quite hum of music in the background as laughter and conversations could be heard and exchanged. I step through, spotting Kol at the bar, holding a glass of alcohol in one hand and the other resting on the dirty bar counter, he was gazing down in the glass: deep in thought. He looked bothered, and i wonder if this is the reason why he called me over...

"What's wrong, Kol?" i ask worry springing up inside me as i catch sight of his tear stained cheeks.

"Its Fin, Sereena..." he whispered almost inaudibly, i frown, something bad must have happened!

"What is it?" I ask, my heart rate accelerating and my thoughts running wild at all sorts of conclusions were made in my head.

"Sereena, he's dead.." he told me, staring into my eyes, his own swelling up with tears. I gasp and block my mouth with my hand trying to hold in the cries but theres no use i'm to shocked. My shoulders shake as sobs started to come out of me, Kol shook his head in pity and rapped his strong arms around me, his head resting at my shoulder.

"How what happened?" i asked pulling away still crying.

"White oak stake." he told me cupping my face. "They wanted to kill us all but Nik De-bonded us and Fin died, on his own along with Paige." i gasped, They obviously now knew that if you kill an original you kill their whole bloodline, maybe they'll be more careful.

I was good friends though, with Paige before i was daggered and the fact that now, both of them are dead made the hole in my chest grow only deeper.

"I'm so sorry, Sereena." Kol mumbled pulling me into another hug.

"Me to." I say, not sure what i was sorry for maybe the loss of our older brother.

But the question that i leave myself asking is- Why? Why would they kill him? Why would they go through all that just for revenge on Niklaus, but then again aren't i doing exactly the same? The only difference i can make is that at least me and Kol won't actually kill our brother just slumber him and neutralise him for a "couple" of years.

I just wish they could have been less foolish and stupid and maybe then Fin wouldn't have died. But one thing i know for sure. The Salvatore's will pay.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAH so much of a cliff hanger there isn't it? Sorry just had to. I hope you'll get to review, it helps a lot. Oh I'd like to thank my Bestie Vic for <strong>**coming up with that Jereena moment (Yes that's she calls it) :P LOL! **


	9. Dreams, I love you's and Strangling

_It was late at night, frost was gathering because of the cold. All was quite, all were asleep. Tonight was the night of the full moon; no one was aloud out, out of safety for our families. Out of fear of the nightwalkers. _

_In a daze I crouched down on my knees next to the lifeless bloody body of my younger brother Henrik, tears running down my cheeks as I felt my inside churn. This was never meant to happen, we just wanted to see them turn, and we never meant to cause trouble. I never meant to anger them, Henrik wasn't supposed to die… _

_I buried my face in my hands, crying and crying, not able to stop the coming tears. Klaus was clutching Henrik's body, his face buried on my younger brothers chest. Henrik's skin was turning white and his lips purple, I shook him trying to bring him back, I tried chanting a spell I heard of, that could bring life to flowers, I tried it over and over again… nothing worked, he couldn't be saved…_

_"Henrik." I cried._

_"__I'm so sorry, Henrik."_

_"…__So sorry…" _

_"__Please don't be…. Dead..." _

_"__Henrik…" _

Gasping I sat up, my cheeks wet and my breathing heavy. Although it was a dream, it felt so real… maybe because once upon a time it was…

Shaking my head I felt tears starting to fall once more, I shouldn't only blame Klaus for his death, as it was more my fault than anyone else's…

"Sereena?" I heard a voice call from the door; I look up, my eyes red and bloodshot. Kol stood at the doorway, his brow furrowed.

"Kol…" I said faking a smile.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked coming over. He wore the same clothes as the bar; black jeans, biker boots and dark green top. The boots he wore gave off a small trail of soil as he walked, indicating he'd been in the woods.

"Nothing…" I mumbled pulling my hair up in a ponytail. Kol nodded once, his face showing that he didn't quite believe what I told him.

"Are you still bothered by Fin's Death?" He asked concerned.

"Yes but its not that." I tell him shamefully. "Do you remember how we always thought that Henrik's death was Klaus's fault?" I ask, Kol dropped his gaze to the floor and came over to my bed. "Kol it was my fault, I was the one that was behind Henrik's death." I say with tears running down my cheek.

Kol sighed and looked me in the eyes, "I know." He simply said.

"What?"

"I said I know." HE paused "I was there, I was the sound behind that tree. I saw everything, from the moment he had his throat ripped out, to the point you were begging over his life…"His voice was shallow and croaky, I could tell it was hard for him to tell me this.

"I'm so sorry." He examined my face before taking me in to a hug.

"I don't blame you for his death Sereena, you seam sorry enough…" He told me, I pulled away from the hug and stared into his hazel eyes. "Don't keep killing your self over it, you know it was a mistake. Sereena you were a child, a sixteen year old child who didn't know any better."

"I still killed him."

"But not in cold blood, you would have never killed him at will, Sereena and I know that." He finished, tears in his own eyes.

There was a long pause as we both took time to take a breath and calm down. I decided to change the subject, as I knew that neither of us wanted to go deeper in to this one.

"Where have you been?" I asked pointing at his boots.

"I went for a walk, I needed time to think about things."

Nodding I laid back down in the bed, "What do you think will happen to all of us?" I asked him thinking about our family.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to forgive each other for our sins…" I actually wanted to know what he thought about this, I for one don't think there was much hope for us but who am I to say that?

"I don't know, I hope one day…" I nodded looking away from him, I was starting tire out, maybe the effect from my last dream, whatever it was I need to sleep.

"I'll leave you, until morning sister." Kol said getting to his feet.

I smiled, "Until morning." I thought for a moment, "Are you going to get some rest or…" I asked knowing that he probably wouldn't…

"No, I might watch Twilight again though…" He smirked.

Shaking my head I rolled my eyes at his lazy attempt of a joke, "Well don't throw any thing at the Television this time…" HE laughed but nodded.

"No, I'm going for another walk. See you later, at the cages?" He asked me.

"Don't know, maybe. Anyway, I'm tired so…" With that I switched off my side lamp leaving us in the dark, Kol, I could see raised a brow and sighed.

"Joy." He snarked sarcastically before strolling out of the room with his hands in his pockets. "Love you."

"Good night, Kol." I called back laughing to myself.

•••

The light peaked through the crack of the curtains, waking me. I sat up slowly and yawned before itching my eyes and pulling the cover off me. I hadn't slept great yesterday night, I kept waking up at different times from different memoires of my youth.

Sighing I stretched out my arms and walked to the toilette with a clean set of clothes for the day.

When I was ready I grabbed the house keys and left the house, heading for the cages. As I came close to hearing range I heard the voices of my brother, Damon, Elena and Jeremy, my brother of course being threatening. Sighing I sped towards them, that's when I saw Damon stab my brother through the stomach temporarily killing him. I grew out my fangs and let my veins show, and as the Salvatore stood up I sped towards him and grabbed his neck, anger raging up in side me just from the sight of him.

"You just made me very mad!" I sneered.

Damon tried pulling my hand away but I was much stronger than he thought and so squeezed harder. "Oh god…" he chocked not able to breath.

"Watch your back." I say through clenched teeth, before letting go of his neck, leaving him fall to the ground as I sped away with Kol's neutralized body. Does Damon get joy out of annoying people who are 1) much older than him, 2) much stronger, and 3) that really wished he was dead.

Maybe Kol will get revenge on him…

* * *

><p><strong>WOW poor Damon, always getting Sereena annoyed...<strong>

**Hmmmm I wonder what Jeremy thinks of all this? :D:D **

**Oh well hope you get to review ;) **


	10. Had it Coming

I sat in the armchair my head in hands as I waited for Kol to wake up. I'm not sure what he did but whatever it was that got him stabbed, I bet he deserved it. Sighing I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a few moments...

"I will kill him." Kol mumbled, sitting up and pulling out the pointed half of the bat from his stomach with a groan.

"Glad to know your awake," I say openings eye and looking at him.

"I will stab him, pull his heart out, and burn him to ashes..." He whispered with an off-putting tone, all the while jumping to his feat and dashing to the door. I dashed after him and threw him back at the bed.

"Your not going anywhere darling," I tell him arms crossed and frowning. Kol grew out his fangs angrily and dashed towards me before slamming my throat against the wall near by.

"Calm down." I shouted pushing him off of me with slight fear.

Taking a step back, Kol bowed his head sheepishly before saying: "I know why they're here." He turned on his heel and Walked hastily to the French windows of his bedroom, I watched with curious eye as he whispered ways to kill Damon under his breath.

I bit my lip, "Kol stop. Tell me, why then?" I asked trying to calm him by changing the subject slightly.

"They want to know who started their bloodline..." He told me, turning around.

I smirked "so we need to visit scary Mary," I ask crossing my arms.

"Exactly."

Then I thought for a moment, "Kol, how do you know this?" I ask frowning.

"I heard them talking, they need to know who turned Rose." He explained to me.

"But she's dead..." I was really confused at this point.

Kol sighed, " I know that's why their visiting Gilbert."

"How can he help?" I ask still confused.

"Young Jeremy can apparently see the dead, sister." He told me with a mischievous tone.

"That's how they'll get to Mary -through contacting Rose..." I trailed off putting all the little peaces of the puzzle together, finely understanding what Kol already knew.

"Shall we give Scary Mary a small visit?" He asked dashing to me with his hand outstretched. I frowned knowing exactly what "small visit" meant.

"Why would I do that when it was Niklaus that turned her? Why would I help him hide their bloodline source?" I asked with a shout.

Kol though for a moment. "How about this: if we don't kill Mary and they find out that Klaus turned her, they won't think twice about killing us- we won't be of use to them anymore... Come on Sereena think for a moment." He told me grabbing hold of my shoulders and shaking them lightly.

I grabbed his arms angrily and pushed him away, my fangs grew out and my veins showed: "are you manipulating me?" I ask.

Kol smirked, "is it working?" Sighing I pushed away the anger and nodded slightly.

"Yes." Kol nodded, took my hand and sped away to Mary's place, which I had not the least bit of ideas where it was.

•••

We came to an old run down house with a rusty wooden door. Kol looked over to me, a smirk at his lips.

"Ready?" Just as he said that the door flew open, revealing a blond with perfect grey eyes: Mary.

"Hello, Mary." I say waving once.

"Sereena and Kol Mikealson, it's been a while." She said with a curiously and slightly off putting tone. I smirk and take a step forward.

"Let us in." I whisper in her ear making her shiver.

Mary cleared her throat, "of course, please come in side." She said stepping aside to let us past. I smile over innocently and step through, Kol at my tail.

"This place really hasn't changed has it?" Kol said trailing his hand along the tables and seats and walls. He was slowly circling her, taking in her whole figure.

"You haven't changed Mary..." He whispers in her ear behind her. "Always so beautiful, I hope you remember those times we spent together darling..." He told her walking over to the fire place, his eyes lingering over a stake like peace of wood.

I then stepped forward from my place at the door way, kicking the door shut I came to a stop in front of the woman. "Sereena Mikealson, how may I be of help?" Mary asked locking gaze with me.

I shrugged and tilted my head to the side, "why don't you tell her, brother?"

"Well, we have a small dilemma actually..." Kol told her circling her once more; slowly and predator-like.

"Is that so?" Mary asks, her heart speeding in fear.

Stepping forward once more, I grew out my fangs and bit her neck, before Kol stabbed her at the heart: a smile lingering at his lips for a moment. Mary gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulder for support before falling straight into his arms.

"Yes quite so..." He whispered before slamming her into the wall up ahead, the stake still in her. Sighing he walked over to a comfy looking arm chair, me at his tail.

" poor Mary." I say under my breath as I looked back at her greying body. Kol chuckled.

"Ah, she had it coming anyway,"

"Why do you say that? She did not have it coming." I say going over to the piles and piles of books that Mary owned. Some where new, others ancient.

Kol shrugged "oh please, we all hated the woman, just face it- she was deemed dead the moment she was turned." He finished turning off the light for more affect for when Elena, Damon and Jeremy came.

Seconds later we heard an engine get cut off outside the house. Kol grinned and shook his head. "Well that must be our guests, sister."

I shake my head and speed out of the house and into the darkness of midnight.

I stood on the side of the building unseen and unheard as Damon and Elena start making their way in side, Jeremy though stood back and with a sigh leaned against the bonnet of the car.

A smile slowly made its way on my lips, a genuine one. I strolled over to him. I wanted to explain myself- to explain what all this was about, I knew he'd want that. Anyone would.

"Jeremy may we speak for a moment?" I ask slightly nervous.

"You played me all along didn't you?"A He asks me, my face fell.

There's no point in lying to him. "Yes, I did." I answered looking down at my trembling knees.

"You were going to kill me weren't you?" He asked, his voice louder and his heart quicker with anger.

"I am sorry, Jeremy." I try looking up at his warm brown eyes, in that moment thought all i saw in them was... hatred, hurt and sadness. I felt hopeless because i know I was the source of it all...

"Your just as bad as the rest of your family: reckless and evil." He spat at me.

I breathed in trying to calm down. "I don't like to be spoken in that way Jeremy."

"you deserve it. You deserve everything coming your way..."

I frowned, anger bubbling up inside of me. "You know if I was anything like the rest of my family, I'd kill you, right now just for talking to me like that." I stated starting stroll slowly around him and the car. "But...let's just say I'm a lot nicer than they are."

"so what are you gonna do?"

"I won't kill you, if that's what your asking me..." I say stopping in front of him.

"What do you want anyway?"

I sigh but smile, a warm and welcoming one. "I came to say that I understand if you hate me now, I should have never used you like that and I know I hurt you while doing it. Sorry Jeremy." I reached out for his hand but he took it away.

""Just go Sereena, please." He tells me, I felt a prick at my heart when he said that, I feel like I've lost him. Somehow it hurt.

Nodding once I take a step back and breath in.

"See you soon then." With that I sped for the house, I'll see Kol there. I just need a hug, or just someone to tell it'll be alright or that I'll be fine, even though I haven't been 'fine' in a very long time. None of us have.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sereena, i feel bad for her but then again maybe she deserved it... <strong>

**:D :D Anyway- thoughts? **


	11. False Truth

**Sorry for the wait. **

**I hope you like...**

"I just want one thing from you Sereena before you go back…" Kol started. I frowned slightly.

"Yes and, what is it?" I ask in a hurry to leave. I had done all I needed here and I'd had enough of the dead town. I want to go home.

"Well I want that dagger but I also want you…" I waited for it, the next thing he needed. That was the thing with Kol: nothing was ever enough. "…To be careful, so much is going on back there. I just hope your ready to you know, embark on it again." He told me. I was stunned at first but slowly nodded and smiled.

"I will be careful. You promise me you'll be safe…. Wherever you might be going." I say a tear falling down my cheek; I hated leaving him behind. He was like my best friend, and I just wish he'd let me in on his secrets more often. Kol frowned and smiled sadly before taking me in an embrace. Kissing my forehead he whispers. "I promise you Sereena." With that he sped away, leaving me cold and alone in the middle of the house.

I sighed and look around before picking my bag up and at full speed I left.

•••

Mystic Falls is as always, a very mysterious place. Filled with very mysterious people. But whatever it may have, I still call it home (Apart from New Orleans- Of course). And I am for sure grateful to be back.

Instead of going back to the mansion (were I will face my problems head on), I went straight for the Mystic Grill.

The Grill smelled of alcohol and sweat to my vampire-heightened nostrils, loud music is played in the background with some mellow tune. I wish the music was loud enough to completely block out the multiple conversations in progress around me but unfortunately it didn't, not one bit.

I went to sit at the bar, I asked for a glass of bourbon and when it came chugged it. I was slightly annoyed and tired and I thought maybe drinking would stop that feeling but no it didn't, just made it worst.

I was about to give up on staying here as it didn't help me relax at all, but when I turned to leave I came eye to eyes with the one and only… Jeremy Gilbert. The person, in which, right now I really did not want to see.

I was going to make a (vampire) run for it when Jeremy noticed my presents and frowned before heading straight in my direction. My heart (That shouldn't but) beat harder and harder as he took more more approaching steps towards me. I was nervous to see him, and not to mention embarrassed for what did. It was bad, i'll admit.

I didn't know what to do in that moment, he saw me, what could I do? I decided to wait and see what he had to say, hoping it wont be too harsh or mean or hated, not that i didn't deserve it. I had planned to kill him.

"Hello Jeremy." I say, my heart skipping a beat when I say his name. Jeremy came to a stop in front of me and frowned even butterflies in my stomach fluttered.

"Hi Sereena." He said. I felt like I could just stare in his eyes for hours, as they were so mesmerizing.

"What can I do for you?" I ask him with a slight smile, my real smile, the one I hoped he liked.

"I just want to say that no I don't hate you, but I don't like or trust you either." He said. I frowned. Why did I need to know what he thought of me? It hurt enough that I was rejected and even more that it was from a fake relationship.

"Why do I need to know?" I ask.

"I just thought maybe you'd want to know that I don't totally hate you after what you did." He tells me.

"Do you think I care about that, Jeremy your just some petty boy I met? Nothing special so get over yourself." I say, my heart breaking as I said those words. Words of a lie, and harsh to.

"That's not what I got out of your apology earlier today." He pointed out. I frowned, he was right though cause that apology was real and I had meant what I said. I was sorry. And right now not only was I lying to myself but to him too.

"Like I said get over yourself." I say back denying what I felt.

"So that's it, your gonna lie."

He said back in a louder tone.

I frown feeling my anger start to rise. I didn't want to hurt him. "Just keep away from me Jeremy." I say and with that I pushed past him and walked out the door of the bar, to head home.

I think tonight will be long, but one thing I am looking forward to do is indulge in a long and warm hug with Becks (I know that would make me feel at least slightly better). I think maybe keeping away from Jeremy for a while might put him in a safer position with my family.

**Thoughts? :D**


End file.
